Mine
by Silly Devil
Summary: Embry's fragile and nervous younger sister. Paul, the most volatile and uncontrollable member of the pack. A match made in hell, right?
1. Anger Management

I bit my lip and shoved my hair behind my ears as I examined the developing bruise on my left eye in the mirror. Brilliant. Bloody perfect. At least I could hide the other ones. Well…I guess I could try and cover it with concealer. I sighed and headed down stairs. Your probably wondering were these bruises come from, and why I would feel the need to hide them. Well my Mom's a drinker, and she get's a little….aggressive sometimes. It sounds worst then it is. She's not _that _bad. Really. She just get's a bit carried away sometimes is all. She wasn't always like this. She just suddenly started having a glass of wine at night. And then one became two. And then a bottle. And then two. But it was okay, I could handle that. But then she started getting physical a few weeks back. That was when everything started going down hill. I passed my brother Embry's room and heard his obnoxious snoring. Guess he's skipping school. Again. The normal routine was for me to wake him up, we'd have breakfast together and then he'd drive me to school. And he'd always let me sleep with him in his room when Mom was having a fit But things were different now. He was different now. He used to be the most caring brother in the world, now I was lucky if I even saw him around the house. I didn't realise a person could transform so quickly. From protecting me to ignoring me. From making me laugh to making me cry. From being surrounded by his friends to being surrounded by drug using freaks. From being thin and lanky to beefy and _huge_. It was like I'd stepped into some alternate reality and everything involving Embry had changed. And I really didn't like it. I wanted to turn a clock and make things go back to how they were. Before he started getting angry at the flick of a switch. Before he started hanging around with Sam Uley. Before he left me to sort out Mom on my own. As shitty as things were, at least then I had him. I had the first two periods free, so I grabbed a trash bag and started filling it with the empty wine and vodka bottles scattered around the lounge. The entire house seemed to be looking more and more like a bar everyday. Roll on my sixteenth birthday when I could move the hell out. Believe me, as much as I loved my Mom, she was seriously ruining my life.

"Jesus Christ" I turned quickly and watched Embry as he leaned against the door frame. Oh, how nice of boy wonder to finally grace me with his damn presence.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked grabbing the last bottle and shoving it into the bag.

"I thought she was getting better" Embry replied, ignoring my question.

"Ha. She doesn't give a fuck about getting better anymore" I sighed turning to face him and his mouth fell open. Why was he looking at me like that? I just-Oh no. I quickly turned away from him and took the trash bag outside.

"She did that to you didn't she?" he said angrily.

"It's a bit late to play the protective big brother now, don't you think?" I said as he followed me out into the yard.

"Erin...I...Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Please. Your never fucking here!" I shout whispered and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I'm…I'm here" he sighed running his hand through his short shaggy hair.

"No your not. You don't eat here any more, you barely sleep here anymore. And you defiantly don't give a damn about me. If you did, you wouldn't have fucking abandoned me!"

"I wish I could explain…explain why things are the way they are. But I can't. I'm not aloud" Embry replied earnestly. Tears slid down my cheeks and he quickly wiped them away, gently running his thumb across my bruised eye.

"Why can't you tell me? You used to tell me everything. Even things I didn't want to know" I said and he smiled.

"I know. But there are rules now"

"Rules? Who's rules? Sam's?" I asked and he sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I knew it. Why do you listen to him?" I sighed angrily, moving a few feet away from him, towards the woods surrounding the house.

"Because he's right. He knows what he's talking about Erin. He's just trying to help us. And keep everybody else safe"

"Safe? Safe from what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Us partly" he sighed turning away from me.

"You? Embry you couldn't hurt a fly, and you certainly couldn't hurt me" I replied.

"You don't know…you don't understand" Embry muttered and I sighed.

"How can I fucking understand when you don't tell me anything? Please. Your just making excuses, trying to justify why you left me to fend for myself. I bet you've been having loads of fun, ah? With Jacob and Quil, and all those girls who keep asking me for your number. Your supposed to protect me. You promised you'd always protect me. But where the fuck were you when I needed you?" I sobbed and my eyes widened as he started shaking. "Em-Embry what's wrong? Calm down, I didn't mean it" His shaking became violent and I tried to grab hold of his hand, but he moved away from me towards the woods. He's body shook and shimmered around the edges as he walked away from me, and I quickly rushed after him.

"St-sta-stay away. Too da-dangerous" Embry stuttered as he grabbed hold of the nearest tree, and I gasped when I saw the large gapping hand print marks in the bark. What the hell was wrong with him? Okay, I was dreaming. I had to be. Embry, my brother Embry, was so furiously angry he was rapidly loosing control. Nothing usually phased him. Nothing. It was like he was transforming into the incredible hulk. What was I supposed to do, ring an ambulance and say my brother was having some kind of breakdown? I hung back a few feet away from him, and watched, utterly speechless and powerless to help him. His body seemed to stretch and contort, and he started panting. I closed my eyes and tried walking backwards, but tripped and fell to the floor. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Was he okay? I couldn't hear him panting anymore. I slowly opened my eyes and gaped at the sight in front of me. Embry was gone, and in his place was a _huge_ dog. No, not dog, wolf. Were the hell was my brother? I looked around at Embry's shredded clothes, before my eyes met the saddened eyes of the wolf. Embry? No Fucking Way! I had to wake up know. I had too. I blinked a few times, hoping the image in front of me would change. It didn't. I felt confusion and dizziness consume me, and my eyes closed slowly as my body sagged against the cold, damp earth.


	2. He Has A Tail!

I groaned and quickened my pace as I carried Erin's dead weight through the woods, and towards Sam and Emily's place. This couldn't get any worse. I know your not supposed to say that, but this _really_ couldn't. My baby sister hates me, our Mom is beating her up, I phased in front of her, thoroughly scaring the shit out of her and causing her to faint. So God, please don't let this get any worse. I kicked the back door open and held Erin closer to me as she started stirring in my arms. Sam, Emily, Jake and Quil swivelled to face me, and each of there mouths fell open.

"Embry-" Sam sighed, standing up and moving closer to me.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, fighting the urge to run in the opposite direction. "Hold on" I moved into the lounge and gently laid Erin down on the couch. She clung to my shirt and whimpered, and my quilt for the way I'd treated her doubled ten fold. "Come on Elmo, let go" Using the nickname I'd used for her since we were tiny seemed to relax her, and she released me and tossed her head to the side.

"Embry, what happened?" Emily asked from behind me, looking down at Erin with a look of concern. I sighed and sat down beside Erin's feet.

"I'm so…urg!" I looked up at Emily and she gave me a sympathetic look, which made it even worse, seeing as I nearly did to Erin what Sam did to her. "Erin told me some home truths about how I've treating her since I phased, and I got angry at myself. I've never felt so out of control before. I tried to get away from her, but she followed me into the woods. I was so far into the phase…I couldn't stop…and she saw. She looked so scared of me" I sighed sadly and looked down at her as she fidgeted.

"And she fainted?" Sam asked sitting opposite me.

"Yeah" I replied and he nodded. "What no talk about how irresponsible I am? How I need to have more control?"

"No," Sam said, looking me in the eye. "You've usually have really good self control, so I know whatever you were both fighting about really affected you. And your obviously beating yourself up about it as it is, you don't need me doing the same" I nodded and ran my hands through my hair.

"Thanks Sam" I sighed, looking down at the floor. Even though he was probably partly telling the truth, I knew the main reason he wasn't having a go at me. We're all ninety percent sure Sam is my brother. Being a wolf come's from heritage, so my dad or my grandfather would have to have been a wolf as well. And Sam's dad was always a bit of a sleaze. Always drinking and cheating on Mrs Uley. It makes the most sense that he would be my dad. And there's also the fact that he did a runner not long after I was born. But my Mom wouldn't tell me who my dad was, and it was slightly difficult to talk to Mrs Uley about it. Hey, do you know anything about your husband having an affair with my Mom? You do? Brilliant. And I've never been sure if Erin and Sam were related. Mom always told us that Erin had a different dad, but Erin's never met him and Mom won't even tell her who he is. You can probably tell that our Mom is a _little _bit dishonest. Please, that women wouldn't know the truth if it slapped her in the face.

"How did she get the black eye?" Jake asked as him and Quil leaned against the door frame. I looked down at the deep purple bruise around her left eye, and I felt my body start to shake.

"Embry, calm down" Sam said, using his Alpha voice, and I sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"That was what started the fight." I sighed. "Our Mom did that to her"

"Oh my god" Emily whispered, leaning into Sam side.

"I knew she was a drinker, but I didn't think it was that bad" Jake sighed.

"It wasn't. She never did anything like that before anyway" I replied. "That was what made me phase. I promised Erin I'd always protect her. Now look at her"

"Em, man. You couldn't have known what your Mom was gonna do. This isn't your fault" Quil said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever," I sighed. "But I'm not letting her go back there. No fucking way"

"Where can she go? Dad would let her stay with us, but there's not enough room" Jacob frowned.

"Yeah, my folks would let you both stay, but there's no room. I mean she could sleep on the couch…" Quil sighed.

"It's okay guys, I'll think of something"

"Embry" I looked over at Sam and raised my eyebrows. He and Emily exchanged looks, and Emily nodded quickly. "Erin can stay with us" I blinked at them in shock, and ran my hands through my hair.

"Really? Your sure? I mean you've never even met her. Well, when she's conscious at least" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Absolutely. I couldn't bare to think of her going back to your Mom's" Emily smiled.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this guys." I sighed with relief and looked down at Erin as she turned over. Her t-shirt pulled up at her waist and I saw a flicker of purple flesh. I could almost hear my own heartbeat thudding in my chest as I lifted her shirt up to her ribs. I heard Emily gasp and Jacob and Quil cuss. There was a rich yellow bruise covering her entire right rib and a scattering of light purple bruises down the side of her waist and back. But one deep purple bruise stood out like a beacon amongst the others. It was the shape of a small square and a longer rectangle. It was a boot. I was shaking violently before I could even blink, and I shoved past Quil and Jacob and ran out into the yard. I phased before my feet even hit the floor, and my clothes shredded into a hundred pieces around me. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. Punching my baby sister was one thing. But Mom didn't _just_ do that. She beat the living shit out of her, and left her black and fucking blue. Her own daughter. I growled and a agonising howl ripped through my body. Saying that I'd let her down was a joke. I was a disgrace as a big brother. How could I not be there for her? How could I never notice what she was going through? No wonder she hates me. Emily came out and smiled sadly at me, and left a pair of shorts beside the door. I laid there for a few more minutes, trying to gather my thoughts. Now I just needn't to tell my baby sister I was werewolf, hope she forgives me and fight the urge to go attack my mother. I should never of said things couldn't get any fucking worse. Things can _always_ get worse. I phased, quickly pulled the shorts on and headed back into the lounge. Sam had his head in his hands, Emily was rubbing a comforting hand up and down his arm and Quil and Jake were staring at Erin intently. As I sat back down, I noticed that someone had pulled Erin's shirt back down, for which I was intensely grateful. I knew I wouldn't be able to look at her bruised ribs and not phase.

"I'm sorry Embry" Sam sighed looking up at me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, taking hold of Erin's hand.

"I'm the one who told you too stay away from her"

"Yeah, too protect her from me. And it's obvious from what I've done today, that you made the right choice"

"The only reason you phased is because of what your mom did to her. If I'd let you be near her, this may have never happened"

"But I-"

"Okay. How about you both stop trying to place blame. Neither of you can change what you've done. We need to think about Erin now" Jacob said.

"Right" Sam replied and I nodded.

"Do you think there's a chance we could just tell her she imagined it?" Emily asked.

"Ha. No chance" Quil smiled dryly and Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, there's no way. One thing Erin's not is stupid. She's stubborn, and once she believes in something there's no going back" I said.

"Right" Emily sighed. "I just thought, you know….she's been through so much already"

"Don't worry Em, we'll sort this out" I said and she smiled slightly. I didn't exactly know how we'd sort this out, but still….I'd think of something. Hopefully.

"No…," Erin mumbled and we all looked down at her. "…he's got a tail. Fuzzy tail. Woof" I tried to hide a smile as Jake and Quil laughed.

"Yeah, there's defiantly no way of lying to her now" I sighed, shaking my head. I heard laughing and shouting coming from the forest and looked down at Erin.

"Em, I'm gonna take her into the spare room" I said picking her up and holding her to my chest.

"Okay. The food will be ready soon" she smiled.

"Magic to my ears" I replied. I walked down the hall to the last door and gently pushed it open. Erin fidgeted as I laid her down on the bed, and I smiled slightly.

"See you when you wake up, Elmo"

*********************************************************************************  
>Erin's POV<p>

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly as my memory's of that morning came flooding back to me. My brother had a fucking tail! How could he have a tail? I laid back down on the unfamiliar bed and took a few deep breaths. Think Erin, think. Was I dreaming? Defiantly not. I could still remember the musky smell of the woods and the feel of the hard floor digging into my back. And the look of the sun shining on Embry's fur coat. Maybe the wolf wasn't Embry? No it had to be. How could he disappear and a wolf take his exact place in, like, five seconds. But saying that my big brother was a werewolf was also _kinda_ illogical. The only wolves I knew of were actual wolfs, movie werewolves and the werewolves from the tribal legends. And that was-oh god. What if the legends are real? I know it sounds mental, but the elders are always going on about how the "spirits are still with us." What if they were? Jeez, if I say any of this to anyone their going to cart me of to the loony bin. But what other options were there? That wolf was defiantly my brother. It had his dark brown, almost black eyes. Maybe I was dreaming. No, no it was defiantly real. It had to be. I looked around the lilac bedroom I was in and sighed. Where the hell was I? I've never been here before. Or maybe this was the dream. Urg. I rubbed my hands across my eyes furiously and sat up. My eyes instantly fell to the row of books on the windowsill. There was everything from Agatha Christie to Harry Potter, but one large thick tomb stood out the most. I stood up and grabbed it, running my fingers across the leather cover. _**Quileute Legends**_. Ha. A god somewhere liked me. I sat back down, crossed my legs and flicked through the book until I found what I was looking for.

"Okay. Spirit Warriors. Werewolves. Yarda, yarda, yarda. Imprinting. Defends the tribe against cold ones. Yarda, yarda, yarda," I read through quickly running my finger across the pages. "Okay. My brother is a werewolf who defends the tribe against vampires" I nodded and looked down at the book, before the words hit me and my eyes widened. "Holy shit" I through the book across the bed and bit my lip. Okay, breath. Five minutes ago I was desperate for this to be real, now I just prayed I was dreaming. No, no, no. Embry is a werewolf. OMFG. I grabbed the thick tomb, stood up and slowly opened the bedroom door. I peeked out and saw Quil and Jacob lounging on the couch down the hall. They must be werewolf's too! I tried to pluck up as much nerve as I could and walked down the hall.

"Where's Embry?" I asked and they both blinked at me. I heard voices from the other room and yanked open the door. Embry was sat at the kitchen table with Sam Uley and his fiancé Emily Young. I walked into the kitchen and heard Jacob and Quil following me quickly.

"Erin-" Jacob said.

"You should be resting-" Quil frowned. I craned my neck to stare up at them and sighed.

"You shush. You no" I replied quickly, turning to face Embry.

"You have a tail!" I said accusingly and Sam chuckled. Okay Erin, maybe you were dreaming. If you say he's a werewolf, and it was only a dream your gonna look like a right guppy.

"Erin, I can explain" Embry replied.

"No, no. Don't try and shut me up. You're a werewolf! And so are they and so is he," I said pointing at Quil, Jacob and Sam. "You are in a pack. Spirit warriors. Vampires. You have a tail. And…yeah" I dumped the tomb down on the table and pointed at the page, waiting for him to tell me I was crazy. Jacob, Embry and Sam started laughing and Emily tried to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Your right" Embry nodded.

"I am?" I replied, my eyes widening.

"Yep," he smiled. I grinned and sat down next to him, picking a piece of bacon of his plate.

"God, being your sister is stressful"


	3. Facts of Life

"So, you don't need a full moon?" I asked leaning back in my seat and taking a bite out of the cookie Emily had just given me.

"No. Hollywood myth" Jacob said. I nodded, trying to think of another question. I finally knew the truth. I finally had my brother back. A small part of me was still bitter, but I understood why he had acted the way he did. And by the look of guilt in his dark eyes I knew that I couldn't blame him anymore than he already blamed himself.

"You haven't grown up at all have you, Quil?" I asked when I saw him eyeing up my cookie.

"Please. He'll be ninety and still trying to set fire to his own farts" Sam said and I giggled.

"Sounds about right" I grinned and Quil slapped me gently on the back of my head.

"Don't hit my sister" Embry grumbled whacking Quil on the back of the head, and my eyes subconsciously widened when I heard the loud thump it made.

"So, you guys are strong, huh?"

"Little bit yeah" Embry chuckled and I nodded.

"How strong?"

"Um….," Embry stared around the room for a second before replying. "…I could pick up a small car" I rolled my eyes and he blinked at me.

"Your serious?" I asked leaning forward.

"Yep" Wow.

"That's so not fair. Why couldn't I be born with a wolf gene?" I sighed, hacking a large bite out of my cookie and Jacob chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"It's all about genes" he said leaning his chair back on two legs, and I raised my eyebrows.

"He means that to become a werewolf, someone in your heritage would have had to have been a wolf as well" Emily smiled.

"Oh" I replied looking down at the table. Two pieces of a puzzle seemed to click together in my head, and my eyes flashed up to Embry. "So…your related to someone in the pack?"

"Your were right, she is observant" Sam mumbled.

"Damn straight" I smiled, before looking back at Embry.

"Yeah…yeah, I am" he said, his eyes quickly flashing to Sam.

"Who?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Um….I'm not really sure" he sighed, looking at the wall behind my head. Liar. He could never look me in the eye when he was lying.

"Liar"

"I don't know"

"Embry, your to honest to be a good liar"

"Erin, I just told you-"

"We think he's related to me" Sam said and I looked at him. They defiantly had the same nose. And the same jaw line. And the same attitude.

"Ah…I see the resemblance now," I replied and he smiled. "Wait. You think your related?"

"We can't really be sure. Sam's dad left after I was born, and even if I asked Mom out right, she'd never be honest with me" Embry sighed and I rolled my eyes. Didn't I know it.

"Well, you know, it's the twenty first century. Ever heard of a DNA test?"

"It's just…it's a big step to take" Embry sighed, looking down at the table and I bit my lip. I knew how hard this must be for him. We'd both grown up not even knowing who our dad's were. And sometimes not knowing is so much easier than the truth. Knowing half the story, and never having a dad around is easier than knowing who your dad is and knowing that he just doesn't give a shit about you. I stood up and moved around to the back of his chair, wrapping by arms around his neck.

"I know Embear, I know" Embry smiled and I grinned at him, before wincing when I felt an ache in my bruised eye. He frowned and took my hand, guiding me back to my seat.

"We need to talk about this, Erin" he said and I frowned, looking down at my lap. I knew this was coming, I'd just hoped I could avoid it for as long as possible.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Do you wanna talk in private?" I looked at Jacob and Quil. I'd know them for as long as I could remember, and I knew they were almost as worried about me as Embry was. I looked at Sam. There was a huge chance that he was Embry's brother. And Emily was so sweet and considerate, looking at me all concerned and motherly.

"No, it's okay"

"When did she hit you for the first time?" Embry asked, squeezing my hand. I looked away from him and sighed. Come on, just say it. Quick and painless. Like a band aid.

"About three weeks ago. I tried to hide her whisky bottle and she got mad at me. She slapped me"

"How often did she hit you?"

"Not that often. Like once or twice a week" I said.

"How can you say that's not that often?" he sighed and I shrugged.

"It became the norm"

"When did she give you the bruises on your ribs?"

"How did you see those?" I asked as I felt tears fill my eyes. The memory's of that night made me shiver.

"Your shirt rose up when you were unconscious" I nodded and Embry moved his chair closer to mine, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Three days ago. I was in the kitchen when she came home from some bar. She was _so_ angry. I've never seen her like that before. I knew something bad was gonna happen. I tried to get to my room, but she grabbed me. Up until then she'd only slapped me. Or pushed me. Or shoved me. But she punched me. I fell to the floor, and she just kept kicking me. Over and over. I tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. When she finally stopped, she just went to her room and left me there on the kitchen floor." I left out a sob and Sam stood up to hug Emily, who was crying in the corner by the stove. Embry's grip on me tightened and Jacob and Quil started shaking. I looked up at Embry as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm so, so sorry, Erin. I Should've been there for you" he said and I put my hand over his mouth.

"No. Don't even think like that. This isn't your fault. You stayed away from me to protect me. You could never have known what Mom was gonna do. Don't you dare blame yourself. This is no one's fault. Only hers"

"Whatever you say, Elmo" Embry replied, smiling sadly.

"Embry, why don't you, Jacob and Quil go for a run? You all look like you need to calm down" Sam said. Jacob and Quil were still vibrating slightly and Embry was taking deep, long breaths.

"I'm not leaving her" Embry frowned.

"Embear, it's okay. I know your coming back this time, and I'll defiantly still be here, most likely begging Emily for her chocolate chip cookie recipe," I smiled slightly he just stared at me. "Embry Joseph Call, listen to your damn Alpha and go and calm down. Now"

"Yes, Erin Jane Call" he said standing up.

"That's more like it" I said and he rolled his eyes. Jacob kissed my forehead and Quil ruffled my already messy hair. Embry watched me as Jacob and Quil walked out and I sighed.

"Go. I'll still be sat right here. Your not fucking getting rid of me again" I said and he smiled slightly and ran after the others.

"Good to know he listens to you more than me" Sam smiled.

"Yep" I giggled. I took a bite out of my cookie and looked over at Emily, who was wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm okay, you know. Really" I said.

"I know, I just…," she sighed angrily. "…your not supposed to have to worry about things like that. Your fourteen for god's sake. Your supposed to worry about boys and first kisses and whether your hair looks right."

"I worry about that stuff too" I said and she smiled slightly. I stood up and hugged her tightly. "But it's feels good to know you care enough to worry"

"Well me and Sam kind of need to talk to you about that" Emily replied after I'd sat back down. I bit by lip, instantly thinking the worst.

"Obviously, Embry doesn't want you going back to your Moms. And Jacob and Quil haven't got the space. So, me and Sam were wondering if you'd want to stay with us?" I blinked at them both, and as soon as her words had registered in my head, I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Really?" I asked and Sam nodded. "Oh god. Thank you so much," Emily came over to hug me again and I sighed. "I can't believe you guys are doing this, you barely know me"

"We know you enough to know we want you here" Sam replied. Emily grinned at me and went back to stirring a large pot on the stove. How could two people be so nice? I guess it would make a bit more sense if it was Billy Black or Mr and Mrs Ateara, cause I knew them. These were practically strangers. I wiped my eyes and sighed. Believe me, when you grow up with a Mom like mine, you naturally begin to expect hostility rather hospitality. I looked up when I heard the door open, expecting Embry, Jacob and Quil. My eyes widened when I saw the figure leaning against the doorframe.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Hey" he replied looking down at the floor. This defiantly wasn't the Seth I was used too. You usually had to threaten him to make him calm down.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked and he nodded, stilling staring at the floor. OMFG. Not only was my brother a werewolf, my two surrogate brothers were werewolves and my crush of the last year was one too. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've got a crush on Seth. How could I not? He always managed to make my day brighter and better. I could go into school after being beaten up by my Mom, and he still managed to make me smile. We weren't as close as we were before he, well, _phased_ I guess, but we still hung out. "What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me what she was doing to you?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"How did you find out?"

"I saw it in Embry's head" he said and I frowned.

"You…what?"

"When were phased, we can see what the others are thinking" Sam said. Oh, thanks for filling me in on that piece of information Embear. Moron.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth asked angrily and I looked down. Seth and angry are two words I never thought I'd see in the same sentence. It was like the words angry and fluffy teddy bear. It just didn't make sense.

"I didn't know how" I said honestly, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Erin," he sighed wrapping his arms around me in a gentle hug and I smiled into his shoulder. "Your okay now, at least" I nodded, and we both sat down as Emily started setting the table.

"You didn't tell me you were a werewolf" I frowned.

"I wasn't allowed too" Seth chuckled.

"Who's bloody rules are these exactly?" I asked folding my arms, and Seth looked over at Sam. "Oh. Never mind"

"We have to protect what we are. It's the elders rule more than mine" Sam smiled and I nodded.

"Makes sense" I looked up when the door slammed open and smiled when Embry, Jacob and Quil came stumbling in. "See? Still here"

"Good" Embry smiled sitting down next to me.

"Smells good Em" Quil grinned, hovering over the stove behind her and she batted him away with her wooden spoon.

"You ready to meet the rest of the pack?" Sam asked. I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question.

"Mmmmmm" I mumbled and Embry took my hand.

"You ready?" he asked when the sound of approaching raised voices and laughter filled the room.

"As I'll ever be"


	4. Is Anybody Normal Around Here?

**A/N - I thought i'd post another chapter, cause i wont be able to post again until Tuesday or Wednesday.**  
><strong>Theres a pic of Erin on my profile!<strong>

* * *

><p>I held in a giggle when I looked around at all the werewolves squished around the kitchen table. They were all just a load of overly angry, overly rambunctious, overly hungry teenage boys.<p>

"Okay," Emily smiled, and silence filled the room. Ha. I guess we know who _really _rules the pack. "That's Jared and that's Leah" She said pointing at the two members of the pack I hadn't met yet. "Guys, this is Embry's younger sister, Erin"

"Hi" I mumbled as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Hey" Jared grinned widely and Leah just looked at me.

"She knows everything?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes" Embry replied and I looked down at my lap, feeling like I was about to cause a fight.

"Why the does she get to know everything, when most of the pack can't even tell there fucking parents?"

"It was an accident. Embry didn't mean to tell me" I said, instantly coming to the defence of my brother.

"Meaning?" Leah glared.

"We got in a fight, and I phased in front of her" Embry sighed.

"Well, well, well. What was that about you being Mr Self Control?" she chuckled.

"Jeez. I don't even think Paul's phased in front of his folks, and we all know how he is" Jared said and Embry looked down at the table. "Well, if it shuts you up moaning about wanting to tell her everything, whatever"

"Who's Paul?" I asked taking Embry's hand under the table, and he smiled.

"He's in the pack too," Sam said. "He's actually supposed to be here. Where is he?"

"Shagging Natalie Gilbert," Jared grinned. "He said it wouldn't take long, and he'd be here by nine"

"Jared!" Emily said, motioning her head to me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's all good Emily. I'm fourteen, I've heard it all before" I smiled.

"Well….anyway…" she sighed slapping Jared on the head with a pair of oven gloves and I hid a grin behind my hand.

"Sorry, sorry. Jeez" he grinned. As everyone continued eating, my eyes subconsciously fell to Sam and Emily. Their chairs were pulled close together, and Emily kept running her hand up and down his arm as he whispered in her ear.

"How can you guys be so…?" I asked waving my hand at them.

"What?" Sam smiled as Emily tucked herself under his arm.

"Loved up" Leah's fork clattered to the floor and I looked at her as she gritted her teeth.

"Lots of couple are loved up" Emily replied and I bit my lip.

"Well….yeah. But there's loved up, there's mega loved up, there's insanely loved up and _then_ there's you too" Leah stood up quickly, knocking her chair to the floor and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. "What did I do?"

"It's not you don't worry," Seth sighed. "She's just like that"

"Right" I picked up her knocked over chair and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Sam imprinted on Emily" Embry said, answering my earlier question.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"It's a wolf thing," Sam smiled. "It's like….you look at her and your entire life revolves around her. She's what holds you to the earth. Without her your nothing"

"What…so it's like love at first sight?"

"Yeah. But a heck of a lot stronger" Jared grinned.

"You sound like you know the feeling"

"I do. Her names Kim" he replied, staring at his plate with a dazed look in his eyes. Imprinting, weird yet wonderful.

"Has anyone else in the pack imprinted?" I asked. All the eyes at the table swivelled round to Quil and I grinned. "Wow. Quil's got a girlfriend, I never thought that would happen. Is she cute?" I frowned when Embry and Jacob chuckled, and Quil winced. "What?"

"Her name's Claire. She's Emily cousin. And she's….two years old," I blinked at him and I swear I felt a little bit of vomit rise in my throat. "Not like that!" he sighed when he saw the disgusted look on my face.

"Quil just wants to protect Claire. And make her happy," Embry said, squeezing my hand. "A wolf will be whatever his imprint needs. Emily and Kim want boyfriends. Claire wants a big brother. In a few years she may want a friend. After that she may want something more"

"Oh," I nodded. "Sorry I thought you were a paedophile"

"Don't worry, I thought I was a paedophile at first too" Quil said, rolling his eyes. Jacob chuckled at Seth and he blushed.

"What?"

"Urg. It's nothing" Seth sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"No, go on" I smiled.

"When I first found out about imprinting, I kinda…..hoped I'd imprint on you?" he said making it sound like a question and Embry growled. Wait, growled?

"I think I would've liked being your imprint" I smiled and he grinned.

"Oh, shut up" I said, rolling my eyes when Embry growled again. Emily giggled and started serving out apple pie. Yay.

"Just so everyone knows, Erin will be living with us" she said.

"Why?" Jared asked, practically shovelling half his slice of pie into his mouth in one go. Emily looked at me out the corner of her eye and I felt Seth squeeze my hand.

"Our Mom's been beating me up" I sighed and Jared's eyes widened.

"I…don't know what to say"

"There's nothing to say" I nodded. "Erm…I'm feeling tired, so."

"Of course," Emily smiled, hugging me tightly when I stood up. "I left some stuff for you in the spare room"

"Thanks Em" I smiled and she nodded. I hugged Seth from behind and he grinned at me.

"Night everybody" Embry followed me out of the kitchen and down into the spare room and I sighed. I looked down at the lilac pyjamas, hair brush and toothbrush on the bed. "I'll be right back" I said and Embry nodded, leaning against the chest of drawers against the wall. I went down the hall to the bathroom and quickly changed, brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"I'm okay you know" I said coming back into the room, brushing my hair.

"I know I just…feel like I'm waiting for you to have a breakdown or something" he sighed, flopping down on the bed.

"I know. And maybe I will. Everything that's happening will suddenly hit, and I won't be able to handle it. But I know that you'll always be there to catch me"

"Damn right" he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Love you" I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Love you, too. Night Elmo"

"Night Embear" I replied. Embry waited until I was under the covers before smiling and leaving. "Good to have you back, Em" I whispered to the empty room. I sighed stretched my arms above my head, finally letting myself relax. My life had defiantly taken a drastic turn. Yesterday I was thinking about whether or not I should run away, and how I could hide Mom's bottles and my bruises. Now I had Embear back and for the first time in what felt like the longest time….I felt…safe. I knew it was pathetic that the feeling of simply being safe made me happy, but whatever. Being safe was a major improve in my life. I smiled and flattened my pillow down, turning to face the wall. A realisation hit me and I bit my lip. I was happy. It had been months since I'd felt happy. My mantra for the past for months had literally been school, home, hide. The only flickers of happiness I'd had was spending time with Seth. I'd almost forgotten what happiness was. At fourteen. God, my life was bad. I guess you never really realise how bad something actually is until your out of the situation. Another realisation hit me and I frowned. I'd have to go back there. I had too. I needed clothes and my own tooth brush. And my school stuff. I couldn't send Embry to get my diary and my bra's. Ha. I could just picture the look on his face. How would Mom react? Would she be glad to be rid of me? Probably. I sat up quickly when I heard loud shouting and laughter coming from the kitchen. I frowned. Good to know there having fun without me. I laid back down and sighed. I laughed continued and I frowned. Urg. I stood up and quickly left my room and walked down to the kitchen. My room. Ha.

"Are you okay?" Embry frowned when he saw me hovering in the doorway.

"Yeah. I just need a drink" I said tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Of course, honey" Emily smiled, standing up and going over to the refrigerator. "Oh, Paul. This is Embry's sister Erin, she's gonna be living with me and Sam now" She directed the comment to the only wolf I hadn't met, a guy sitting with his back to me.

"So, you're the one shagging Natalie Gilbert?" I said leaning against the doorframe. I heard chuckling as he slowly turned to face me. He looked about twenty five but was probably more about eighteen. He had high chiselled cheek bones and the richest green eyes I'd ever seen. As soon as our eyes met his smirk vanished and his mouth fell open, and his eyes widened. I looked down at the floor and tucked my hair behind my ears. I looked back up and he was still staring at me. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he have some kind of condition or something? He was looking at me like I was the most incredible, most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh my" Emily gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"You've got to be kidding" Seth sighed.

"This is defiantly not good" Jacob said.

"Jesus Christ" Quil chuckled.

"This is gonna be interesting" Jared grinned.

"Embry. Calm down" Sam said. My eyes flashed to Embry and I bit my lip. He was shaking, and his eyes kept moving from me to Paul.

"No. Fucking. Way." he said, gritting his teeth and glaring at Paul.


	5. Heartache

**A/N - I thought I'd post this extra, extra long chapter, cause I won't be able to post again until Saturday. Sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! ****J **

"Hi" I mumbled, looking down at the floor as Paul continued to stare at me with a look of wonder on his face. Freak.

"Hi" he breathed, his eyes never leaving mine and my cheeks flushed violently.

"Paul. Get out. Now" Embry drove out and I frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked, reaching to put my hand on his shaking shoulder. He quickly stood up, grabbed Paul by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him out the door.

"Embry! What are you doing?" I yelled, following him into the garden. Embry and Paul's clothes were shredded around the yard, and I heard ferocious growling and yelping coming from the woods.

"No" Sam said putting his hand on my shoulder when I went towards the tree's.

"I can can't just leave them to fight," I replied. "Wait. Why are they fighting? I don't get it," Why would Embry randomly pick a fight with Paul? I mean I know he has a temper know but this was just stupid. Sam and Jared took their shirts off and walked into the woods. "Why do they get to go?"

"Because they can't get hurt. You can" Quil smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked again and no one replied. "Emily?"

"We'll explain everything later, I promise" she sighed, putting two pairs of shorts beside a tree. Looks like I didn't exactly have a choice in this. I looked out towards the woods and squinted my eyes, looking for the wolf I knew was Embry. A grey wolf with black spots scattered across it's back was on top of a dark grey wolf, pinning it to the floor and digging his claws into his neck.

"Embry, stop!" I yelled running towards the edge of the woods, and Jacob and Quil started pulling me back to towards the house. Embry looked up at me and his eyes widened. He rolled of off Paul and ran behind a tree. I shrugged Quil and Jacob off walked into the woods, kneeling down next to Paul as Sam and Jared sat behind him.

"Are you okay?," I asked, staring down at the blood on his neck and muzzle. He whimpered and rested his large furry head on my hand. Embry sighed and came out from behind the tree. "What the fuck was that?"

"You don't know. I just…" he said and I stood up and walked towards him. Paul stood up and limped behind another tree.

"You could've really hurt him. You could've killed him. And for what?," I glared. "After all the times we had to break up Mom's fights with her friends or boyfriends….I just.." I sighed as I felt tears filling my eyes again. Paul came back out, zipping his shorts up with blood dripping from his neck and a tortured look on his face. His eyes never left my face, and he looked like he was trying to control a inner battle inside himself. "I don't need this right now, Embry! All I want is a calm life. No beatings, no yelling, no abuse, no fighting. Is that really such a difficult thing to ask for?"

"Erin, I'm sorry" Embry sighed, moving towards me.

"Don't. Just don't. I'm too tired to fight with you. I'll see you in the morning," I sighed walking towards the house. "Oh…and I want you to apologise to Paul"

"No. You don't know….you don't know what he's done" he glared at Paul.

"Embry…I can't-" Paul sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I want you to fucking apologise. I don't care what he's done. Know one deserves to be treated like that. I'd know, remember" I said and Embry's face sank. Okay maybe that was slightly too harsh, but I was too exhausted to care right now. I blinked in shock when I felt the tears sliding down my face, and ran into the house. As soon as my "bedroom" door was shut I collapsed on the bed and cried freely. Could Embry be anymore of an ass? Thought not. I mean, yeah Paul was weird, but really. What did he have against him? And it looked like Paul wasn't even trying to fight back. This was too much. It was the same. All the times Mom started scrapping with one of her boyfriends, or we had to go pick her up from a bar cause she was causing trouble. It felt just like this. All that anger. All that violence. All that blood. I pulled the duvet up and over my head. My tears slowed down as I buried my head into the pillow. I started drifting in that annoying place between being awake and asleep, and I watched my life unfold life a movie behind my eyes.

"_You stupid bitch!," Mom screamed, grabbing the back of my shirt when I tried to crawl away from her. "You always making things worse!" She was panting and pacing in front of me, her eyes moving wildly fall over the place. Maybe she'd leave me alone now. I let out a sob that I couldn't hold inside and she looked down at me. No. _

"_Mom, please stop. Please" I cried, looking up at her. _

"_Your always fucking up my life!" she screeched, swinging her leg and kicking me violently in the stomach. I gasped and bent over double, choking slightly when I started spitting up blood. Mom looked at me a final time, before walking up to her room. I sobbed as I felt my entire body ache. I laid there in the hallway, clutching my stomach, unable to even force myself to move. _

**Embry's POV **

I don't know what made me act the way I did. I mean I thought imprinting was a good thing. As abnormal as it was, maybe it could be good for her. But _why_ Paul? I would have accepted anyone but him. Seth, Jacob, anyone. How could this arrogant, uncontrollable, inconsiderate dick head be my baby sisters soul mate? I mean could they _be _any more different? No, I didn't think so either. I'd nearly phased right there and then. As soon as he'd looked at Erin and I saw that look of wonder and adoration and …._love _on his face_, _my brain shut down. I just wanted to hurt him. Make him take it back. Make sure he never got the opportunity to meet Erin. But that look in her eyes. Oh god, it had done me in. That look of utter disgust and…fear. I spent all that time away from her to make sure I never had to see that look in her eyes. At least not directed at me anyway.

"Come on" Sam sighed leading the way back into the house. I noticed the way he and Jared made sure there was plenty of room between me and Paul. Please. I barely had the spirit to walk, let alone fight. We all sat down in silence. Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't know what to say. Emily went back to the stove, occasionally giving me a disgruntled look. Urg. Getting dirty looks from Emily, was like getting dirty looks from the tooth fairy or Mother Teresa. It just didn't work. And it made me feel even shittier than I already did. Urg.

**Paul's POV **

"Defiantly not as good as I thought she'd be" I smirked, leaning my chair back on two legs.

"Really?" Jared said, shaking his head. Sam rolled his eyes as Emily pretended she wasn't listening. She was used to all this by now. She dropped some more muffins onto the table, and Sam kissed her cheek, watching her in…wonder. Gag me. He'd be laughing along with the rest of us if he hadn't imprinted. Pussy. Thank fuck I'd been spared that torture. I mean, Sam was pussy whipped, Jared just idolize dorky Kim and Quil and imprinted on a toddler and now he had to sit back and wait for her to grow up. And one women for the rest of my life? Who I was willing to protect to the death? Who meant more to me than life itself? Thanks, but no thanks.

"Yeah. Got a bit boring and just laid there halfway through. But my god, she's got a mouth like a vacuum cleaner. And I mean that in a good way"

"Paul. Could you at least wait until I leave the room to talk like that" Emily sighed.

"Sure. Sorry Em" I grinned. I heard faint footsteps from behind me, but didn't turn. Maybe Emily and Quil had Claire staying again. Noisy fucking thing.

"Are you okay?" Embry frowned, looking at the doorway and the others turned as well.

"Yeah. I just need a drink" a light, crisp angelic voice murmured and I felt my heart speed up. Like literally, it was almost beating out of my damn chest.

"Of course, honey" Emily smiled, standing up and going over to the refrigerator. "Oh, Paul. This is Embry's sister Erin, she's gonna be living with me and Sam now"

"So, you're the one shagging Natalie Gilbert?" the angelic voice said. I couldn't help but chuckle, and I slowly swivelled to face the creature leaning against the doorframe. My eyes met her deep green ones, and my heart literally froze. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened as I stared openly at her. Erin. E-R-I-N. She was gorgeous. Stunning. I'd never seen anything like it. She's was like an angel. Cheesy, but so true. Her soft shiny black hair fell around her shoulders and she was wearing pyjamas a size or two too big. I breathed in every detail of her I could. Her skin was the colour was the colour of melted butter, and looked just as creamy. Her lips were slightly full and her eyes were large and deep. Deep enough for me to fall straight into. She was perfect. She was everything. Oh, shit. I imprinted. I heard the others voices faintly in the back of my head as I continued to watch her.

"Oh my" Emily gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"You've got to be kidding" Seth sighed.

"This is defiantly not good" Jacob said.

"Jesus Christ" Quil chuckled.

"This is gonna be interesting" Jared grinned. She looked down at the floor and tucked her hair behind her hairs. Oh god, she's nervous. There's no need for her to be nervous around me! My eyes moved around her face until they landed on the dark bruise around her left eye. WHO FUCKING HURT HER? And they marked her? I'd kill them. I'd fucking kill them. No. Control. I had to control myself. I couldn't hurt Her. I wouldn't hurt Her.

"Embry. Calm down" Sam said. Erin's eyes flashed to Embry and I subconsciously did the same. He was shaking, and his eyes kept moving from me to Erin.

"No. Fucking. Way." he said, gritting his teeth and glaring at me. Oh yeah, she was his sister. He probably wasn't that impressed with me right now. Never mind.

"Hi" Erin mumbled, looking down at the floor again.

"Hi" I sighed, trying to bury myself in her forest green orbs. I could happily get lost in there and never come out. She blushed and I felt the sudden urge to smile. I could make her blush.

"Paul. Get out. Now" Embry drove out and I looked at him blankly. Huh?

"What's the matter?" Erin asked gently, reaching out to place a hand on her brother's shaking arm. He quickly stood up, grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and yanking me out the back door. No. I want to see Her. I needed to her See. The pain of being without her was intense and I felt physically sick.

"Erin!" I gasped and Embry snarled at me. Before I even had time to think, we'd both phased and were clawing and biting at each other. I pinned him to the ground and he shoved me, making us slide into the woods.

"You son of a bitch! Your not having her, she's too fucking good for you!" Embry snarled at me, biting down on my neck and I froze. An image of her gentle, innocent face filled my head and he growled. I huffed and let my self relax under him.

"Why aren't you fucking fighting back?"

"I can't do that to her. You're her brother" That seemed to make him even more furious and he started clawing at my neck and chest. It hurt like a bitch but I just kept Erin's face in my head. I felt Jared and Sam's presence in my head and looked over at them over Embry's head as they entered the woods.

"Come on man, get off him. He couldn't help it" Jared mumbled.

"Embry sto-" Sam started.

"Embry, stop!" Erin screamed, running towards the edge of the woods and my entire body tensed up. Erin. Embry rolled off me quickly and ran behind a group of tree's. Would She be angry at me? Did she know that I didn't defend myself against him? Sam and Jared sat behind me and she came and knelt down next to me. Oh god. She'd never been this close to me before. Wasn't she afraid of me?

"Are you okay?," Erin asked, her eyes full of sadness as she looked down at me. Don't be sad. Please. I whimpered and rested my head gently on her hand. I was _touching_ Her. I could now die a happy man. Well after she liked me. And loved me. And we had sex. And she had my children. Embry came out from behind the tree and she quickly turned on him.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You don't know. I just…" he said and She walked towards him. I l stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in my chest, and limped behind tree. At least she didn't hate me.

"You could've really hurt him. You could've killed him. And for what?," she shouted, and I felt an odd satisfaction in my heart hearing her defend me. "After all the times we had to break up Mom's fights with her friends or boyfriends….I just.." I came back out, zipping my shorts up and watching my angel. She looked so sad. So hurt. I needed to go to her. But I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't scare her away before I even knew her. "I don't need this right now, Embry! All I want is a calm life. No beatings, no yelling, no abuse, no fighting. Is that really such a difficult thing to ask for?" Abuse? Beatings? No, no, no. The black eye. What happened to her? I hadn't protected her. I felt like getting on my hands and knees and begging for her forgiveness.

"Erin, I'm sorry" Embry sighed, moving towards Erin.

"Don't. Just don't. I'm too tired to fight with you. I'll see you in the morning," She sighed walking towards the house. "Oh…and I want you to apologise to Paul" I felt my heart ache for her and swell at her words at the same time.

"No. You don't know….you don't know what he's done" he glared daggers at me.

"Embry…I can't-" I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I want you to fucking apologise. I don't care what he's done. Know one deserves to be treated like that. I'd know, remember" Erin replied and Embry's face fell. Oh god. What had she been through? Who had hurt her? When and how could I kill them? She ran inside the house with tears sliding down her golden cheeks, and my heart tightened painfully. Erin. She needed me. I went to walk forward, but Jared grabbed my arm and held me back. I couldn't fight him. I just needed to know she was okay. Sam and Embry led the way back into the house and I sighed. Emily gave me a sympathetic look when I flopped down haphazardly into my chair. I could feel her pain from here.

"Embry, what you just did what out of line" Sam said.

"He imprinted on my sister" Embry replied. I couldn't help it. She's just…too perfect.

"He couldn't help it, it's natural. He had no control over it" Sam said. Thank you! At least someone's on my side. I sat back and watched the exchange as I heart started tugging. Tugging towards the spare room where Erin was. She _needed_ me. I could feel it.

"I thought you didn't have anything against imprinting" Quil said.

"I don't. As much as I wouldn't have liked it, I would have accepted it if she was imprinted on," he said. "By anyone, _but_ him!" I'm not that bad! Am I? I knew I wasn't good enough for her, but maybe one day I could try to be.

"Ah. Right" Jake nodded.

"Anyone!" Embry sighed. "Why him?" he cried.

"He's not that bad" Sam said, looking he too was trying to hold down a smile.

"I mean if my sister was supposed to be imprinted on, why not Seth?," he replied. . "He's nice. There the same age. He hasn't got a violent tempe-" Seth was an alright kid. Bit too chipper, but alright. But the mere thought of him with my Erin, made me want rip his fucking head off.

"Hey. I've gotten a lot better at that and you know it" I sighed. I fucking sick of being treated like I was Claire's age. Nearly all of them looked at me like I was a liability.

"Barely," Embry scoffed and I rolled my eyes. "And Seth's kind. He's protective"

"I'd protect Erin. I'd never let anything happen to her" I glared.

"You only learnt her name twenty minutes ago. So, let me rephrase that last one. Seth is protective in a none scary stalker psychopath kinda way," he replied and i crossed his arms across my chest. "And at least he doesn't go off fucking anything that walks and has a hole!" He was just sour because he never got any

"I do no such fucking thing!" I yelled across the table. I couldn't control my temper anymore. I'd tried as hard as I could. I'd listened to all his bullshit, and now I'd ran out of patients.

"Don't talk like that in front of Emily" Sam said firmly.

"Yeah, and can we talk me out of the situation, please" Seth said. Embry took several deep breaths, and it was obvious he was loosing control. And he had the fucking cheek to say I didn't have any control!

"What's done is done man. There's nothing you can do about it now" Jared shrugged.

"He's so violent. Colin and Brady have more self control them him" Embry sighed. I'd work harder at controlling myself. I would. I'd make sure I'd never hurt her. Emily was a warming to all of us how easily things can get out of hand.

"You know how much his improved lately," Sam replied. "And I'm sure he'll try to control himself even more now"

"Yeah, yeah. Absolutely" I nodded vigorously.

"Sam. She's so…fragile. I feel like anything could make her snap right now. She doesn't need this" Embry whispered and I stared at him. _What had she been through? What had happened to her? _Everybody around the table seemed to understand exactly what he meant. Everybody except me. Oh yeah I don't matter, I'm only her fucking soul mate, don't mind me. Embry must have felt my eyes on him and he looked up at me. "You wanna know what she's been through, yeah?" he chuckled dryly.

"Yeah" I nodded numbly.

"Man, I don't think you should do this" Quil said staring at the table.

"No. I think he should know about my sister. About what he's getting himself into," he said and I nodded, leaning forward. I knew I wasn't gonna hate this, but I _had_ to know. "Our Mom's an alcoholic. She's been like it for about eight or nine years now. After I phased and moved in with Quil, she started….shoving Erin around. And on Thursday night….she beat her up. Erin's covered in bruised" My body shook violently and Sam opened his mouth when my body sagged, and I buried my face in my hands. No. Please, no. Why wasn't I there for her? Thursday night, what was I doing then? Having a few beers and fucking Jodie Carter. How didn't I know? I felt tears fill my eyes and I looked up at Embry.

"I should have been there for her" He looked shocked for a second, before looking down at the table. Was he shock at what I said or by the fact that I was near tears?

"Me too" he nodded and I sighed. What could I do to make up for not protecting her? How could I stop myself from going to kill her Mother? Would even want to be around me now? My head rose violently fast when I heard a blood curdling cry from Erin's room. Embry shot up and ran out into the hall, and I heard the bedroom door slam open and hit the wall.

"Paul. Stay" Sam said and I felt my body freeze to my chair. Son of fucking bitch!

"How would you feel if that was Emily?" I growled and he looked down at the table.

"Let Embry deal with it. You can't just barge in there, she doesn't know you" I sighed and dragged my hands through my short hair, and I felt Emily rest her hand on my shoulder.

"No! Embry! Get her off me!," Erin cried and I felt my heart cracking at the seems. I felt like my entire body was being ripped apart. She needed me! But I knew Sam was right. I couldn't just go in there and try to comfort her, she'd be terrified. I felt my being break when she started sobbing. "Mom, no!," Erin sobbed, and I heard her thrashing around on the bed. "Please. Please, no. Embry, make it stop!" I gripped the edge of the table tightly as Emily clutched my shoulder. Erin gasped loudly and I flinched.

"Elmo, I'm here, I'm here. It was just a dream. It's okay, your safe" Embry murmured.

"Embear. She wouldn't stop," she sobbed. "I tried to make her stop, I did, I swear. I begged her to stop but she wouldn't listen. She just kept kicking. Over and over. She wouldn't let me go"

"Sshh. It's okay, I know. Your safe now Elmo, I'll never let her touch you again"

Sam and Jared looked pained, Emily was crying silently and Jacob and Quil looked tortured. Tears slid down my face and I walked slowly out of the kitchen and into the yard. I phased before my feet hit the floor.


	6. Imp What?

**A/N - Thanks for all the lovely comments and encouragements on my ranting note. I think that PM just really got to me. I can usually handle criticize really well, but I was having a really shitty day. I was hacked on by my professor, hacked on by my boss and even hacked on by one of my "friends". And then I come home, about to start writing some more for chapter seven, when I read this PM saying how bad my grammer is, and that I really need to get a Beta Reader. In my state of mind it just really got to my confidence and made me doubt myself. But your comments were amazing. I adore writing this story, and your comments and reviews just made me even more eager.**

**P.S - I think I'm still gonna get a Beta Reader, but I'm trying to decide who to PM.**

**Again, thanks for the support. R+R!**

* * *

><p>I stared up at the roof above my bed as I thought about the events of the previous night. First Embry had a bitch fight with Paul, and then I had a bitch fight with myself. God. I wonder what Emily and Sam think of me after my….outburst. Everybody already looked at me differently. I could see it in their eyes. A mixture of sadness, anger and the worst of all, pity. I didn't need pity. My life was my life, and I'd accepted it a long time ago. The fact that it gradually got worse over the years, was just another kick in the teeth. Now I just needed to figure out how to…move on? Move forward? I wasn't entirely sure, but whatever it was, I needed to do it. I couldn't let my Mom continue to fuck up my life. I couldn't.<p>

I sighed when I heard movement from the kitchen. I guess I'd have to face them eventually. I crawled of the bed and walked at a snails pace out of my room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Emily was at the stove making what appeared to be pancakes, Sam was stood behind her with his hands on her waist and Embry and Paul were sat at the table looking tense.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"Morning honey. Pancake?" Emily smiled, and I nodded sliding into the seat next to Embear.

"I'm really sorry about last night, Emily. I don't know if I woke anybody up or anything, I just…" I sighed, staring down at my lap.

"We'll have none of that," Sam said sternly and I blinked at him in surprise. "You didn't do anything wrong, so you've got nothing to apologise for"

"Kay" I nodded as Emily smiled and slid a pancake onto my plate. Well that defiantly wasn't what I was expecting.

"How are you feeling?" Embry asked, crossing his arms and leaning closer to me.

"Okay, I guess," I shrugged and he took my hand. I could hardly be mad at him now. Specially with the way he comforted me last night. He was still my big brother, even if he did have more hormonal moments than a teenage girl. I took a huge bite out of my pancake and moaned. SO GOOD. Mmmmm. I looked up and my eyes met Paul's as he stared at me. Yet again. Well at least he was smiling now rather than looking all….dazed and confused. "Did you apologise to Paul?"

"Er…no" Embry sighed and Sam tried to hide a grin behind his napkin. I raised my eyebrows and tipped my head towards Paul, and Embry gritted his teeth. "I'm….sorry…Paul" I smiled triumphantly.

"It's fine, I know why you did it" Paul replied.

"No, no, no," I moaned. "It me ages to get him to say that. Don't justify it" Embry rolled his eyes and started hacking his way through his next pancake, and Paul's smile widened. God, he's weird. They all looked at me and I blinked, my fork dangling an inch from my mouth. Wait. Did I say that out loud?

"Er…."

"I'm weird?" Paul asked, his face downtrodden. See, there he goes again! Stop paying so much attention to everything I do.

"Well…no," I replied, scratching my neck.

"She always scratches her neck when she's lying" Embry snorted, and the sadness in Paul's eyes deepened. Oh, don't give me those puppy dog eyes!

"It's just…yeah, you are acting kinda weird," I said and he sighed. "You acting like everything I say and do is really important. Everything I feel is really important. And it's detrimental to you if I say something about you that isn't one hundred percent positive"

"That's actually quite a good definition of imp-" Embry started and Sam threw an empty plastic jug directly at his head. "Fuck! Jesus Christ Sam"

"Not a word, Embry" Sam replied, leaning against the counter and giving Embry a stern look. What the hell was he gonna say that was so important? Imp? Imp what?

"I'm sorry if I've been acting…odd since I met you," Paul replied, his dark chocolate eyes boring into mine. "Maybe I'm just stressed"

"Sure, sure," I nodded. "Or maybe it's cause my brother tried to beat the shit out of you, not twenty seconds after you met me"

"Maybe" Paul chuckled and Embry rolled his eyes. Imp what? God, this was frustrating me. Impertinent, impostor, imprisonment…I looked over at Sam and Emily as they cuddled in the corner of the room, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. **Imp**rint. I looked up and Paul and I couldn't help but smile as he savaged his way through his stack of pancakes. When Embry did that it looked disgusting, but when Paul did it, it seemed oddly…cute?

When he looked up at saw me smiling at him his eyes brightened and he grinned at me, and for the first time he looked like a teenage guy rather than a werewolf. Could he have…imprinted on me? What did Jared and Sam say it was like? Love at first sight, but a heck of a lot stronger. He was in love with me? I mean not like I'm complaining or anything, he's sexy as fuck, but I've only known him half a day. Maybe he didn't feel anything romantic for me. That is if he had imprinted on me at all. But it would defiantly explain why he watches me like a hawk and stares at me like I'm Jesus.

"Embry" I said and he looked up at me, blueberry sauce dripping from his chin. "I still don't really get the whole Quil and Claire thing. I mean, he's seventeen and she's two. Isn't it kinda…wrong?"

"Imprinting's natural for wolf's. Technically it's about finding a mate, but Quil will be whatever Claire wants him to be. A big brother, a best friend, a boyfriend. Whatever makes her happy" Sam said and I nodded.

"But why can't wolf's just find there own…mate?"

"It's supposed to be a push in the right direction. A paint by numbers version of finding your soul mate" Embry grumbled and I bit my lip.

"So…it's forced?" Paul went to open his mouth and Embry glared at him.

"No," Embry sighed. "I've seen it in their heads. Their never not happy about imprinting. Even the one's who never wanted to imprint in the first place. After they imprint they don't care anymore, they just want to make their imprints happy." Paul and Sam looked vaguely surprised by Embry's comments, and a flicker of a smile crossed Paul's face. I looked down at my lap and smiled, before my eyes subconsciously flickered back up to Paul. Urg. Stop looking at him! If he had imprinted on me, could I be connected to him too? Cause the more I was around him the more I wanted to ask him questions and stare at his gorgeous chiselled face. Gorgeous? Where did that come from? Well…I guess he wasn't _that_ bad to look at.

"Maybe…." I whispered, picking at the dirt under my finger nails.

"Maybe what?" Paul asked, leaning forward and I frowned. Of course he bloody heard me, he's a werewolf!

"Never mind. Crazy thoughts is all" I chuckled and he grinned again. Again, weird. If he hadn't imprinted on me though, why was he acting all over zealous? And-wait. "Aren't I supposed to be at school today?"

"You can skip today, it's Friday anyway" Embry reasoned. Well I certainly wasn't gonna argue with that. I continued delving my way through my second pancake as Embry watched me out of the corner of his eye. And Paul just watched me blatantly, cause that's just how his freaky self is.

"Just spit it out, Embry" I sighed as he continued to watch me cautiously.

"Umm….," he replied, biting his lip. His eyes flickered to Sam and Paul and I waited impatiently. "How would you feel about getting your stuff from Mom's today?" I froze and dropped my fork on the table. No. I can't go back. I couldn't handle it, not again. Her angry face clouded my vision as she threw an empty vodka bottle at my head.

"Erin?" Paul asked gently, resting his hand on my wrist. I looked down at his hand and realised I was gripping the edge of the table for dear life. I stared at the wall as I felt Paul's comforting warmth engulf my entire arm, and I felt the sudden strange urge to take his hand. Odd. Why would I want to hold hands with Mr Weird?

"Er….." I knew I needed to go. I mean I only had the clothes I came in, and I couldn't keep borrowing Emily's stuff. And there was my sketchbook and my diary. I couldn't leave it all even if I wanted too. And knowing my mother she'd try and sell all my stuff if I didn't get to it soon.

"You don't have to go if you don't feel up to it," Paul said, gently squeezing my wrist. I looked up and out eyes met. "Me and Embry can get everything for you" He was defiantly sweet, even if he was weird.

"No. I…I can do this. I want to do this" I nodded and a flicker of a smile flashed across Paul's face.

"Your sure?" he asked nervously and I nodded again. I felt Embry, Emily and Sam's eyes on the both of us, but I didn't care. I couldn't control the urge anymore, and I slid my hand up and entwined my fingers with Paul's. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes as his smile turned into a full blown grin, and I subconsciously smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>This was probably the strangest situation I've ever been in. I had Embry and Paul on either side of me as we snuck into my, now old, house. I opened the front door and we quickly slid into the hall. Paul and Embry silently and me almost falling over the umbrella stand.<p>

"Careful" Paul warmed grabbing me under my arms to stop me from landing on my ass. Embry tilted his head to the side, presumably to check I hadn't woken Godzilla up.

"Please," I rolled my eyes and stomping nosily into the lounge. "She'll be completely comatose until three."

"Sounds about right" Embry mumbled as he and Paul followed me. I had to blink my eyes furiously and hold my breath as the stench of take out food and whiskey filled my senses.

"I just cleaned this up on Monday!" I moaned. Well, what did I expect? To come back after two days, and find my mom had turned into Martha Stewart? "Erm…Embear?"

"Yeah?" he asked, moving next to me and hooking his arm around mine.

"Could you get my sketchbook and jacket out the kitchen?," I asked and he frowned. "I just….it happened…there. I can't"

"Sure Elmo" Embry smiled sadly, walking out of the room and I turned to Paul. Yeah, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Yet again, weird.

"Your room?"

"Yep" He seriously needs to stop saying what I'm thinking. I sighed when I walked into my pale blue room. "No" I moaned as I felt tears fill my eyes. The majority of my clothes had been pulled out of my closet and strewn across the floor, posters and pictures had been pulled of the wall and my mattress had been pulled of my bed.

"Oh my god" Paul sighed, looking around the room.

"I think you can tell this isn't how I left it" I said as tears slid down my cheeks.

"It's okay. I know" Paul said gently, pulling me into his side and running his hand through my hair. I couldn't hold down the sob that escaped me and I clutched onto his navy shirt.

"I can't believe she'd do this. Why would she do this?" I sighed wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve. Paul gave me a pained look and tucked my hair behind my ear. Embry appeared in the doorway with my sketchbook and cardigan tucked under his arm. He gave Paul a brief glare and kissed my forehead.

"Three guesses" Embry sighed, shoving my mattress to the side. My pink pig money box was shattered into tiny chunks and I sighed, kneeling down on the floor. I ran my hand threw the shards and bit my lip. "She took everything"

"She did all this to raid your piggy bank?" Paul said, gritting his teeth.

"Bitch," Embry muttered angrily. "I can't believe she took all your money. I mean you earned that fucking money"

"She would've only found about ten bucks. Bet she was pissed"

"But what about all that money you earned babysitting last summer? I mean I th-"

"Maybe subconsciously I thought she'd do something like this" I smiled, crawling over to my window.

"What're you doing?" Paul asked, standing behind me. I pulled up the edge of the beige carpet and twisted one of the long wooden floorboards out.

"Smart" Embry smiled, when he saw the bundle of bills in my hand. I grabbed a duffle bag off the floor and threw the money at the bottom, chucking random items of clothing on top. Paul grabbed a smaller bag out of my closet and started doing the same as Embry filled a cardboard box with all my art supplies. We all froze when there was a light thud from the next room, my mom's room.

"It's fine. Sounds like a glass bottle fell of the side of her bed" Paul grumbled and I smiled faintly. I wasn't taking any chances. I may just be able to step foot in this house, but I couldn't even face the kitchen, let alone my mom. I quickly grabbed my leather bound diary and tipped all of my underwear into the bag, to determined to be embarrassed. I threw my diary on top and forced the zip closed, stood up and wiped my hands down on my jeans.

"Done" I sighed as Paul took the heavy bag from my struggling hands.

"Good. Sounds like she's stirring" Embry replied as we walked into the hallway. God, I wish I could be as…detached as him. Maybe it was because he's older or something. As Paul and Embry walked ahead of me to the front door, I froze as I looked down the hallway. It's only a room. Just a room.

"Elmo?" Embry asked, motioning to the door and Paul gave me a worried look, as per usual.

"I need…I need…" I tried unsuccessfully to form a sentence, and pointed down towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't Elmo" Embry replied, as his body started shaking.

"Embry" Paul warned.

"You haven't fucking seen it" Embry sighed, giving Paul a look. I ignored them both and walked briskly down the hall. A shiver shot up my spine and I wrapped my arms around my waist. Mom must have forgotten to pay the heating bill again. I halted at the doorway to kitchen as images of _that _night flashed through my head. I'd obviously been incredibly unaware when I'd assumed that it would just be something I could get over. Tears leaked from my eyes again as I looked down at the blood stain on the floor. If I ignored the painful ache of the bruises and pushed my nightmares aside, I could pretend it never happened. But right now, with fear running through me and my blood smeared on the floor…I couldn't pretend. I could see Paul shaking violently out of the corner of my eye and I clasped his large, fiery hand. His eyes flashed to mine, and he wiped my stray tears away with his thumb.

"Let's go" I said and he nodded, squeezing my hand and leading me back to the front door. Embry's eyes flashed to our joined hands and he glared at Paul. I grabbed Embry's hand as we walked out the door, and his eyes softened when he saw my tear stained face. I could get through this. I knew I could. But I had to stop pretending that it was going to be easy. My life wasn't easy. My life wasn't a fairytale. My mom was a bitch, my dad was god knows who and my brother was a werewolf. And I had a weird and kinda scary, yet very sweet werewolf holding my hand and giving me worried glances out of the corner of his eye. I was gonna figure out what was going on with Mr Weird whether he liked it or not. We trudged up the street towards Sam and Emily's, and I bit my lip.

"How many of the wolf's have imprinted?" I asked, my gaze flickering between Paul and Embry.

"Four," Embry said quickly and I raised my eyebrows. Paul shot him a warning look and Embear stuttered over his words. "I mean three. Three. I meant three. Three werewolf's and three imprints"

"Kay" I nodded. Yeah right.


	7. Hormonal Urges

**A/N - Some major Paul/Erin bonding! R+R!**

* * *

><p>I shoved Embry away from me and ruffled my already messy hair. Jacob chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked up the porch steps to Sam and Emily's. We'd spent the day with Jake in his garage working on Embry's new car. Well, they worked and I'd watched. I think if I touched anything technical it would blow up. I was about to follow Jacob through the door when Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the porch.<p>

"What's up?" I asked. I down on the porch steps as he leaned against the rail.

"Me, Jacob and Quil are moving in together" he said.

"Awesome" I smiled. What's he getting at?

"Sam and Emily have said that you can stay with them as long as you want," he smiled, sitting down next to me and I nodded. "but I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me and the guys"

"Your serious?"

"Yep," Embry replied. "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's up to you. And we won't be moving in for another month or so anyway. But I just thought-"

"Embear. As cool as Sam and Emily are, you're my brother. I wanna be with you," I replied and he grinned. "But won't Quil and Jake mind me invading their bachelor pad?"

"Nah, their really cool with you being with us," Embry chuckled. "And Jacob will always be with Lita and Quil will be with Claire, so it'll probably end up being just us most of the time" I smiled and he ruffled my hair again.

"Leave the hair" I warned and he grinned, tugging me to my feet and pulling me through the door.

"Hey honey," Emily grinned. "Your just in time for dinner," As soon as the words were out of her mouth, all the guys ran out of the lounge and crowded around the table. "Ladies first" Emily smiled, playfully glaring at Quil as he went to sneak a sandwich off the platter.

"Go ahead" I said, after I'd picked a turkey sandwich off the tray. They all dove foreword, arms flying as they shoved each other out of the way. I stepped back quickly and my eyes widened. You'd think they'd never been fed. Emily saw my wide eyes and chuckled. The guys started filing back into the lounge with seven, eight, _nine_ sandwiches apiece.

"Thanks Em" I smiled, grabbing my sketchbook and pencils off the side, and walking back out onto the porch.

"Shout me if you want anything honey" she called back and I smiled. Emily really was _too_ caring sometimes. I sat back down on the steps, and took a bite out of my sandwich, looking out at the view surrounding me. My hand flew across the paper in front of me as my eyes flickered up at the woodland around the house.

"You okay?" I look up as Paul came and sat next to me, his tower of twelve sandwiches teetering slightly.

"Yeah," I smiled, looking back down at my drawing. "Just fancied some quiet"

"Embry never said you could draw," he said, looking over my shoulder at my sketch. "your really good"

"Not really," I shrugged as a blush rose up my neck.

"No, really. Your really good, Erin" Paul said earnestly and I smiled at him.

"Thanks" I offered him my sketchpad and he grinned, quickly flickering through the many sketches and doodles.

"What's your favourite thing to draw?" he asked and I turned my body to face him.

"Natural things. You know, flowers, tree's, animals," I relied and he smiled, his dark eyes focussing on mine. "I was thinking of asking Embry to let me draw him as a wolf"

"Why?" Paul chuckled, taking a huge bite out of one of his many sandwiches.

"You wolf's are gorgeous," I replied and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I meant in wolf form"

"Sure you did" he grinned and I rolled my eyes. I leaned back against the railing and I couldn't help but smile. Even though Paul was still Mr Weird, I felt like I'd known him my whole life.

"Why don't you ask to draw him as a human? Or is he too traumatising to look at?"

"Humans are difficult for me. Humans have so many dimensions to them, and I feel like if I don't get all of someone's personality into a drawing, then it doesn't look right" Paul nodded, watching my face intently and I giggled.

"What?"

"I feel like I've always known you, but I just….didn't know it. Like we've lived next door to each other our whole lives, but didn't realise" I blushed, looking down at my half eaten sandwich.

"I know what you mean" Paul grinned.

"Paul," We both looked up towards the door when Sam poked his head out. "Patrol"

"Right," Paul sighed and Sam's head vanished when Emily shouted his name. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep" I smiled. He watched me intently before kissing my forehead gently and walking towards the forest.

* * *

><p>I yanked the brush through my slightly curly hair and bit my lip as another painful spasm passed over my abdomen. Brilliant. I looked at the mirror in front of me and my reflection smiled. The bruise around my left eye had gone, and the long bruises down my ribs were slowly turning a ripe yellow colour. I chucked the brush onto the dressing table and flopped down on my bed. Yep, <em>my<em> bed. Well, it was still odd obviously. Living in a house that wasn't my own with people I didn't entirely know. But I trusted Sam and Emily, and believe me that doesn't happen often. They genuinely seemed to care about me. Emily was really bubbly and caring, always making sure I ate my greens and went to bed at a sensible time. And Sam was more the brooding silent type, but his deadpan humour always had me on the floor laughing. And strangely enough, I felt more at home with them then I ever had with my mom. They were everything she wasn't. Welcoming, loving, kind. And even there house was everything mom's wasn't. Warm, cosy….safe. I looked down at the pile of clothing and random books and papers on the floor and winced. I guess I should actually make this place look like my bedroom. The mere thought of cleaning made me want to pout like a five year old, and another painful spasm swam through my stomach.

"Comfort food first. Cleaning second" I muttered, dragging myself out of bed and down the hall. The entire house was airily silent. After only being here for five days, I'd become incredibly accustomed to the racket that a pack of teenage boys could make. The house being silent was just….bazaar. Emily was grocery shopping, Embry, Jacob and Quil were hanging out with Lolita, Jared was with his girlfriend Kim and Sam, Paul and Seth were patrolling. I skipped over to the refrigerator and yanked it open, looking for the best comfort food _ever_.

"Come on, where are you?" I muttered, bending over and moving a plate of meat loaf to the side.

"Erin?" I swivelled round so fast I banged into the table and fell to the floor.

"Oh," I murmured, tipping my head to the side. "Hi Paul"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you" he said earnestly, a look of worry etched across his face. I took the hand he offered me, and he pulled me gently to my feet.

"Don't worry about it. I'm stronger than I look" I smiled and he grinned impishly at me. My stomach tightened up in knots and I groaned, leaning against the table.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head? What hurts?" Paul asked urgently, resting his hand on my arm.

"I'm fine" I blushed, digging my way through the refrigerator again.

"No your not. Your hurting," he sighed, standing next to me. "Please"

"I'm fine. Really" I winced.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, the worry lines on his face deepening. "What are you doing?"

"I need chocolate" I muttered.

"Chocolate?," Paul frowned. "Why? What's wrong? Why do you need chocolate?"

"I'm fine. Just…," I sighed, shoving jars aside. "…give me a minute"

"Erin, I want to help-"

"I'm on my period!" I blushed furiously and slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"Ah," Paul nodded, his eyes slightly wide. "And you need chocolate because….?"

"It makes me feel better" God, could he be any more of a guy? I buried my face in my hands and turned away from him. I hate being a women. I heard him moving around behind me and I bit my lip. Great. He's doing a runner.

"Erin" he whispered and I looked over my shoulder at him. He'd laid a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream, a tray of chocolate chip cookies and huge slab of milk chocolate on the table. OMG.

"Paul…I…." I whispered. What do I say to this? I'm glad you didn't run away? Thanks, this'll really help my cramps?

"I want you to feel better" Paul said. I picked up the bar of chocolate and snapped off a piece.

"Thank you," I smiled and his impish grin returned. I took a bite out of one of the chocolate chip cookies and moaned. "Emily's?"

"Course" he chuckled, grabbing one of the tray.

"Erm…I'm gonna sort out my room. I guess I'll see you later?" I grabbed the tub of ice cream and a spoon out the drawer next to me.

"You want any help?" he asked, looking hopeful and I bit my lip. Alone in my bedroom with a massive buff guy who kept giving me strange looks?

"Sure" I replied, grabbing another spoon out the drawer. His grin filled up nearly half his face, and I couldn't help but grin back as I led him to my room. I instructed him to pin my photographs and random notes and quotes to a cork board, and his grin widened even more. If he grins anymore his face will crack.

"Great" Alright, Mr Weird. I sat on my bed and folded clothes neatly as he sat on the floor and delved through my photographs with abandonment. Yeah, I always thought going through people's old crap was fun too.

"Why are you and Embry with Sam's mom?" he asked and I looked over his shoulder. It was a picture of a women in her late twenties who was cuddling Embry and me close to her.

"I didn't know who it was. I just found it, and I just….it makes me feel happy even though I can't remember it" I sighed.

"It's okay," Paul smiled, engulfing my hand in his. "Maybe we should ask Sam about it?" I nodded and my eyes met the bright eyes of the women in the photo. "How old are you here anyway?"

"Erm…four or five I think" He nodded and pinned the photo on the middle of the cork board. The chances of Embry and Sam being related were increasing rapidly.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Paul asked and I smiled. He was brilliant at changing the subject.

"Yellow" "Why?" I tipped my head to the side in concentration.

"Cause it's happy"

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Eighteen" Paul smiled and I nodded.

"And your fourteen"

"I'll be fifteen in three weeks" I don't know why I said that. But I felt the urge to…defend our age gap. We weren't even friends, yet I felt like I wanted him to…approve of me. We continued asking questions back and forth as we worked, and everytime I replied he looked at me in concentration as if locking the information away for further use. I stood up and shoved my hair into a messy bun when I'd filled the chest of drawers with all my clothes.

"Boyfriend?" His jaw tightened and I tucked my hair behind my ears.

"No," I replied. "I mean, I had a crush on Seth before, but that went away a couple of months ago" I didn't realise what I was saying until the words had left my mouth. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hands. "I can't believe I just said that"

"Don't worry about it" he grinned, his eye twitching slightly. So, either he didn't like my answer or he was lying about something. Or both. I'd figure it out eventually, I always did.

"Girlfriend?" I felt my stomach swish round and I bit my lip. It's not like I cared if he had a girlfriend. I mean, come on! He was four years older than me, a friend of my brothers and way out of my league.

"Nah" Paul chuckled.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You sound surprised"

"I am. I mean, what about Natalie Gilbert?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Natalie Gilbert defiantly wasn't the type of girl to have a boyfriend, if you know what I mean. She was more the drop her panties and spread her legs type of girl. Well, maybe Paul liked girls like that. Not that I was bothered.

"We aren't together. We never have been. We just…" he trailed off and scratched the back of his neck.

"Fuck?" I offered and his eyes widened.

"Er….yeah"

"Paul, relax. Seriously. I'm fourteen not four. Jeez" I sighed and he grinned.

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing in front of you" he shrugged.

"Of course not," I grinned, flopping down on the floor next to him. "Heaven forbid you let the innocent little girl hear about fucking or blowjobs or bending girls over your car" His mouth dropped open and I just grinned.

"Sounds like you've been talking to Francesca Morton" Paul smirked and I laughed hysterically, clutching my side.

"Oh god" I panted, leaning against Paul's side as he chuckled.

"You don't like being treated like a kid, do you?" he asked.

"No. I mean I know I'm only fourteen, but I haven't felt like a kid in really fucking long time" I shrugged and he nodded.

"You've got an adult mind yet everyone treats you like a baby"

"Exactly" I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I looked down, suddenly realising what I was wearing. I had on a pair of Embear's black boxers and a white tank top knotted up at the back, revealing all my midriff. Hey, don't judge. If I'd known Mr Sexy was here, I would've put some proper clothes on. Wait, Mr Sexy? I thought Paul was Mr Weird. In the words of my biology teacher, Mrs Kimble, teenage girls really needn't to control their hormone's.

"Sorry" I blushed wrapping my arms around my waist, trying to cover as much of myself as possible. Paul looked confused for a second, before he let his eyes trail slowly down my body. His breath hitched and his eyes glazed over slightly, and I bit my lip. His eyes fell to my lips and I saw an emotion there that made me want to jump up and down and do a happy dance, then rip Mr Sexy's shirt off. Lust.

"You don't look fourteen do you?" His fingers tightened around my waist and I sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling it around to my front, resting it on my stomach. Paul gave me a questioning look and I blushed.

"Your really warm…it helps with the cramps" I whispered and he nodded, pressing his hand firmly against me. My earlier theory of him imprinting on me popped into my head, and I felt hope flutter in my chest. I'd only known the guy a few days, and here I was hoping I was his soul mate. I shivered and met his dark hooded eyes.

"You've got goose bumps" he whispered running his other hand up and down my arm. I pressed myself closer to his body, and he groaned. I felt sparks shoot from the tip of my head to my toes, and I had to fight down the urge to press myself even closer to him.

"Paul?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm rushing you. Am I too close or-"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need to ask you something," I replied and he nodded. "I've been thinking about this since I first met you, and I just…I need to know. And if I'm wrong, I'll look like a right guppy, but I don't care."

"What is it?" he asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Did you imprint on me?"


	8. Yes or No?

"Ummm…." Paul trailed off nervously, staring intently at my shoulder.

"Well did you?" I asked impatiently. He sighed and removed his arms from around my waist.

"You are observant" he whispered, standing up and turning away from me.

"Is that a yes?" I said, biting my lip and sitting on the edge of my bed. Why was he skirting around the answer? All I wanted was a simple yes or no. He turned to face me and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"I wasn't gonna do it this way Erin, -" he smiled slightly, but before the next words were able to leave his mouth the sound of the back door slamming open filled the room.

"Hello?" Emily called and I bit my lip. Paul left my room with a relieved look on his face, and I quickly followed. So, was that a yes?

"Hey Em" I smiled. Paul took the heavy grocery bags out of her arms and settled them down with ease.

"Hi sweetheart," Emily smiled, slowly unpacking the many bags. "I swear these boys are gonna eat me out of house and home,"

I leaned against the door frame as Paul propped himself against the refrigerator, and Emily's eyes flashed between the two of us. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No" I replied quickly. I helped unpack and she turned and gave Paul a pointed look. Okay, do you really have to do that? I'm right here! Paul gave me a half hurt half worried look and I turned away from him. All I wanted was a straight answer! Was that so much to ask for? Yeah, I didn't think so either. The back door slammed open again and Embear, Quil and Jacob stumbled in, shoving his other into the wall.

"Hey!," Emily warned sternly and I couldn't help but smile at her. "Mind my kitchen!"

"Sorry" they said in unison, before chuckling and flopping down at the table.

"How's Lolita?" Emily asked as she started chopping a multitude of vegetables at lightening speed. It'll be a miracle when Emily isn't strapped to that stove cooking. I grabbed a knife and started chopping next to her and she gave me a warm smile.

"Okay" Jake grinned, staring down at the table with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Tell her I've got some bridal magazines she can have"

"She'll love that" he chuckled and my eyes widened.

"Your getting married?"

"Yep" Jake grinned, and Embry chuckled, shoving his shoulder

"You're a bit young aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows and he just shrugged.

"I love her more than anything. I know she's it for me. There's never gonna be anyone else, so why wait?"

"Fair point" I nodded. I went back to chopping before quickly turning back to him.

"She's not pregnant is she?"

"No" Jake chuckled.

"Kay. I had to ask" I shrugged. I felt Paul's eyes on me but I just continued at the task it hand. It was obvious that he didn't want to tell me the truth. And if I hadn't actually asked him up front, how long would it have taken him to be honest with me? The only two things I couldn't tolerate were violence and lying. I'd had plenty of that throughout my childhood. Like my mom selling my stuff and then telling me she just couldn't fine it. I grew wise to shit like that by the time I was ten.

"You okay, Elmo?" Embry asked and I looked at him out the corner of my eye.

"Course. Why?" I asked.

"You just look tense is all" he said, watching me closely and I shrugged. Paul's eyes continued to burn into the side of my head and I had to fight down the urge to look at him. Sam strolled through the door with a wide smile. He ruffled my hair and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and kisses her cheek.

"Your up in ten minutes, Paul" he said, and my eyes flickered to Paul involuntarily.

"Right" Paul replied, his eyes still trained on me and he gave me a pleading look.

"Ouch" Emily moaned and I looked across at her quickly. She'd nipped her finger with the edge of her knife, and a couple of drops of blood leaked out.

"Are you okay? Come here." Sam said urgently, leading her over to the sink and running cold water on her tiny cut.

"I'm fine really." Emily smiled. Sam ignored her and insisted on wrapping three band aids around her finger. Quil saw my dumbfounded expression and chuckled.

"It's an imprint thing," he said. "The mere thought of our imprints being hurt in any way kinda makes us wanna jump off a cliff."

"Oh" I replied as Sam continued to fuss over Emily. I wonder…? I turned away and continued to chop the vegetables, quickly and purposefully making a small gash across my palm. "Ouch" They all turned to me and Paul rushed over with a panicked look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded, watching his face intently as he held a damp towel to my barely even there wound. Embry watch me and Paul closely and I smiled.

"I guess klutziness is contagious" I said and Emily chuckled.

"You did this on purpose" Paul sighed, the worry lines in his face prominent. God, if he keeps worrying so much he's gonna need a face lift by the time he's twenty.

"What?" I smiled innocently and he frowned. I felt the others eyes focussed on our exchange, but I just ignored them. I took my hand out of Paul's grasp quickly, and I flash of hurt flickered across his face.

"Your trying to make me…loose control" he sighed and I shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"All I'm trying to do is find out the truth" I sighed as he ran his fingers gently across my nearly non existent cut.

"What's she talking about?" Sam said, looking directly at Paul.

"Erin" Embry said.

"I hardly know you, but I trust you. It's so…hard for me to trust anybody, and yet I trust you. Please just be honest with me" I pleaded and Paul gave a pained look.

"Your right. You're my imprint" he said and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"You told her?" Embry sighed.

"I thought you were going to wait until the bonfire" Sam said. Paul ignored them both and gently run his hand across my cheek, and tucked my hair behind my ear. He looked so…desperate.

"Please don't hate me" he whispered faintly, looking down at the floor.

"We're gonna go out side." I bit my lip and took Paul's hand. He looked up at me and a glimmer of hope in his dark eyes.

"Erin-" Embry stared.

"Embear please. I'm fine. Just give us ten minutes" I replied. Worry and frustration flickered across Embry's face before he sighed and nodded. I ignored the others watchful eyes and tucked Paul out of the kitchen and into the yard. I released his hand and walked away from him, sitting on an overturned tree stump near the edge of the woods.

"So…I'm your imprint?" I asked after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

"Yes" Paul nodded, leaning against the porch rail surrounding the house.

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"I want to make you happy. Just putting a smile on your face makes my day. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe. My entire world revolves around you," I looked down at my lap and tucked my hair behind my ears. "You always do that when your nervous" Paul smiled. I couldn't prevent the smile that graced my lips and I patted the wooden log next to me, and he quickly sat down.

"Did you want to imprint?"

"At first…no," he replied hesitantly. "But as soon as I locked eyes with you, all my worries about imprinting were gone in a second. How could I worry about something so natural? So genuine? I knew that from then on…you were it. Your everything."

"Wow" I sighed. How could someone like me be the imprint of someone like Paul? He was just so….and I was so…Urg.

"I know it's a lot to take in" Paul smiled, gently taking my hand and squeezing it.

"That's the understatement of the century" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled lightly. Did this mean that we were gonna end up like Sam and Emily or Jared Kim? Madly in love and willing to do anything for each other? How would Paul feel about being tuck with someone like me for the rest of his life?

"What's the point of imprinting?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I mean…it can't just be so a werewolf can have a mate or a wife or whatever. There has to be a reason behind it"

"Er…," Paul trailed off, and I swear I saw him blush faintly. "Well…..it's supposed to be so the wolf gene can carry on through the next generation." I blinked a few times as his words sunk in, and my cheeks flushed.

"You imprinted on me so…you could get me pregnant?" I asked.

"Kinda," he replied and I looked down. "But if that's not what you want, then that's fine"

"But it's that the whole point of imprinting?"

"It doesn't matter. If it's not what you want, then It won't happen"

"Kay" I smiled. Well I did want kids actually, but I wasn't gonna say that to him now. I squeezing his hand and he grinned impishly at me. "What does this mean of us?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Paul replied. "Right now if you want a friend, then that's what I'll be. After that you want a boyfriend? I'll be that for you. Then you want a husband? I'll get down on one knee. But if you only want us to be friends for the rest of our life's, then I can handle that."

"But won't that make you sad?" I asked, tipping my head to the side.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. You want a best friend, a boyfriend, or even if you want me to never look at you again. I'll do it" I grinned subconsciously at him as a howl ripped through the woods.

"Er…I have patrol" he sighed, standing up and waking towards the darkness of the tree's.

"Paul" I smiled and he faced me. I ran and hugged him tightly. It all felt so natural with him. So…safe. "Friends?"

"Friends" Paul beamed squeezing me gently before walking into the darkness.


	9. Love, Life and Sex

**A/N - Hope you like it! R+R!**

* * *

><p>I quickly moved out of the way as a football skimmed past my shoulder and a girl in the year above me nearly walked straight into me. The joys of school. I'd only been back a week and I already wanted to leave again. No one even seemed to notice that I'd been gone for over a week. The only thing's people seemed to be interested in was the fact that Paul Walker drove me to school everyday, and that I now sat at the head table with the "cool yet scary steroid dudes". I ducked as a paper airplane flew over my head. Believe me, with a school as small as ours, as soon as there was any news it became <em>the<em> news. Gritting my teeth, I yanked my locker door open and shoved my books into my backpack.

I looked up when I saw Seth's huge frame rushing towards me.

"Hey" he grinned and I smiled. If there was anything or anyone that could brighten my mood, it was Seth. He was like this big ball of energy.

"Hey" Two girls walked past us whispering and staring at me.

"I don't what Paul's doing spending all his time with her. Isn't she live thirteen?" the taller of the two said.

"Maybe it's a bet or something. Pop a virgin's cherry and get a hundred bucks" They both giggled hysterically as they walked out of the building. Yeah, did I saw whispering? I meant false whispering. So false they were almost shouting at me.

"Ignore them Erin" Seth said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled and he chuckled. "I'll be right back" I tipped my head towards the girls bathroom and he nodded, leaning against my locker. I went in and quickly tied my long hair up into a messy side plait. Heavy raindrops pounded down on the roof like pebbles and I sighed. Typical. I applied another coat of lip balm as my eyes flashed towards the side wall. This wall was famous in our school. It was full of everything from phone numbers and doodles to comments and quotes. Every guy in the school wanted to get on this wall. Well, the top of the wall at least. It was like a scale. Guys at the bottom were, let's just say…not so skilled in the bedroom, and the guys at the top were incredible. My eyes trailed across the entire wall until I saw Paul's name. His name was scrawled all over the very top of the wall. **Paul Walker has the biggest dick **_**ever. **_**One hour with Paul Walker. I couldn't walk the next day. Fucking Paul Walker - the best sex of my life. **The comments about Paul went on and on. I sighed as I looked over them all. I knew he was kinda a man whore, but this was ridiculous. A strange tugging sensation ran over my chest and I bit my lip. The thought of Paul being with so many over girls was just….I don't know, but I defiantly didn't like it. It felt…unnatural. But I couldn't complain. He'd slept with these girls before he imprinted on me. And I couldn't really judge him for having sex with so many girls because, you know, was an eighteen year old guy. But, still….I just…didn't like it. I pulled my bag higher up on my back and sighed, walking back out into the hall. Paul had a right to sleep with whomever he wanted. Even now, he could go and sleep with other women. The thought irked me, but we weren't together. I couldn't control what he did.

"Ready?," Seth said and I simply nodded, following him sluggishly out into the parking lot. "This weather's a joke," I looked up and suddenly realised that I was soaked head to toe from the torrential rain. Great.

"Hey Jake" I sighed, climbing into the back of his Rabbit as Seth got into the front.

"You okay? You've gone quiet all of a sudden." Seth asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking bout stuff" I replied and he nodded.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself" Jacob said and I whacked him on the head with a car magazine. Seth yawned and leaned to the side, looking like he could easily fall asleep right there.

"Why don't you ask one of the guys to swap patrol with you? You've been like this all week"

"Yeah, we'll see" Seth replied, trying to stretch his long legs in the tiny space of the car.

"Why are you so tired? I only gave you two patrol's this week" Jake asked, as rain continued to hammer down on us.

"I swapped with Jared cause it was Kim's birthday, I swapped with Quil cause he wanted to see Claire and I swapped with Sam cause he and Emily had to go to the hospital" Seth sighed.

"Okay. One. Seth, you really need to learn how to say no to people. And two, I thought Sam was the Alpha of the pack?"

"It's complicated. But long story short, I was supposed to be Alpha but Sam was Alpha cause I didn't want to be. I took over the responsibly like two weeks ago. But Sam's my second in command, so when I'm not there, he's in control"

"Oh," I nodded. Made sense, I guess. "Why do Sam and Emily keep going to the hospital? They went last week as well."

"Yeah, why do they? I asked Sam and he said it was nothing." Seth said, finally opening his eyes.

"Er….you'll all find out about that tonight" Jacob grinned, and me and Seth shrugged at each other. It couldn't be anything to bad, or we'd already know about it. Or the pack would at the very least. Jacob parked into of Sam and Emily's, and I dashed out quickly, using my bag to cover my head.

"How was your day, honey?" Emily asked. She was at the counter cutting biscuits out of a slab of dough. God bless this women.

"It was school" I shrugged, and she smiled. I looked her over briefly and bit my lip. She defiantly doesn't look ill. Far from it actually. She looked even happier then usual. Almost…radiant. Like a pregnant lady. I gasped and dropped the apple I'd just picked up.

"You okay?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron and turning to face me.

"I think I know why you've been going to the hospital a lot lately" I said, pointing at her belly and she nodded.

"Emily!" I gasped, hugging her gently.

"Don't say anything to anyone. We're gonna tell them tonight" Emily grinned and I nodded quickly as Jake and Seth bounded through the door. Oh my god. She was pregnant! How the hell didn't I notice that she was always wearing loose shirts? I must be loosing my touch.

"What's for dinner, Em?" Seth asked, flopping his overly lanky frame down.

"Roast chicken with all the trimmings" she said, and I swear I just Jake and Seth drool a lil bit.

"You know the way to a man's heart" Jacob grinned, kissing Emily on the cheek.

"Yes she does" Sam smiled, striding through the door. He grinned at me and engulfed Emily in his wide embrace. Emily giggled and slapped his chest, handing him a towel.

"You wouldn't believe it was nearly summer" Sam said, dragging the towel through his dripping hair.

"The day we get good weather is the day I run round First Beach naked" I replied, taking a bite out of my apple, and Sam chuckled.

" I'll hold you to that," Seth grinned and I raised my hand towards him in warning and he chuckled. "Joke, joke. Calm down"

"It better be," Paul said as he walked through the door. He seemed to be even more drenched than Sam, and droplets of water fell from his shaggy hair and bare chest. Paul Walker drenched from head to toe and topless. Defiantly a sight to see. A light blush rose on my cheeks and I turned my body away from him. What is it about Paul that turns me into a blushing idiot?

"There's some dry shorts in the cupboard," Emily said. Paul nodded and kisses the top of my head, before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the bathroom. "Have you got any homework?"

"No" I replied quickly and Sam chuckled. Emily tipped her head to the side and smiled at me. "Yes" I sighed.

"Go on." She tipped her head towards the hall.

"But I've got the whole weekend to do homework" I moaned.

"Well then why not get it out of the way now, and then you've got your weekend free to do whatever you want" Emily replied. I hate it when she's right. Which I have to say, is pretty much all the time.

"Fine" I sighed. I grabbed my bag, gave Seth a one armed hug and walked the down the hall towards my room. Who ever created homework needed to die. And who ever created maths homework needed to die a really painful death. I threw myself on the floor and tipped all of my books and pens out next to me. I groaned and chomped on the end of my pen when I couldn't even figure out the first equation.

"That bad, huh?" Paul had changed into a dry pair of denim cut off's and a tight fitting black t-shirt.

"Yep" I sighed, turning over and laying on my back. An upside down Paul chuckled, and laid down next to me.

"I'm afraid math is one thing I can't help you with." he said.

"It's okay," I smiled. "Embry may be thick headed a lot of the time, but he's actually really good at Algebra." He turned on his side to face me and I quickly looked away as another blush littered my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he frowned and I bit my lip. He noticed too much for my liking.

"It's…nothing" I replied quickly and he shook his head at me.

"If it's bothering you than it's not nothing. Let me help you."

"I er…can I ask you a personal question?" This was really gonna be a fun conversion. "Sure" he replied, immediately and I bit my lip.

"How many girls have you slept with?" I asked and he sat up suddenly. I blinked in shock and sat up next to him, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's er….erm, well. Why?" Paul asked, leaning against the side of my bed. At least he wasn't out right telling me to mind my own business.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too" I replied, sitting next to him.

"No, it's okay. I want to be honest with you. Just, why?"

"Cause I read some stuff about you on the wall in the girl's bathroom and it got me thinking" I replied, looking down at my lap. He nodded, obviously knowing _what_ was written on the wall in the girls bathroom.

"Okay. Sure…er…" he trailed off and winced. A nervous Paul was bizarre. I hadn't seen him act nervous since he told me about the imprinting.

"Why are you nervous about telling me?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"Kim asked Jared this question, and when he told her, she got upset at the answer. And Jared's slept with a lot less people than I have, so if Kim got upset at _his_ answer, I have a feeling you'll defiantly be upset by my answer." he sighed and I nodded.

"All I expect from you is the truth. Whether it hurts or not, it's a million times better than a lie," I replied. He opened his mouth a few times and sighed. "How many people has Jared had sex with?"

"Eight" Paul said and I nodded. Well, if I wasn't prepared for the worst before I am now.

"And how many people have you slept with?"

"Nineteen," he replied quickly and I blinked. _Nineteen! _Surely that's not normal? Nineteen people, that was just…just….I didn't even have words for what it was. "I knew you'd be angry" he sighed.

"No, no. I'm not angry with you Paul. I just…I guess I wasn't expecting that to be your answer." I said and nodded.

"What did you think I'd say?"

"Like…ten. Maybe twelve. I don't know, just not nineteen." I replied and he bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Erin" Paul sighed, taking my hand.

"You've got nothing to apologise for," I smiled and he raised his eyebrows at me. "Really. I can't be angry at you for stuff you did before we even met. And if your still sleeping with other girls now, I couldn't be angry at you. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm your friend"

"Yeah?" he smiled and I nodded. He pulled me gently into his side and I chuckled, burying my face in his neck. "And Erin?"

"Umm?"

"I haven't done anything with anyone since I imprinted on you." I smiled and I felt a odd tingling feeling in my chest.

"Why?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Because….I don't want too. Not even a little bit," Paul smiled. "Even the thought of It feels weird. Like….why would I want to….be physical with anyone but you?"

"I'm glad," I blushed. "If you were, I would be upset. I don't really don't why but…but I would." Paul grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So, what did these comments say exactly?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes. He didn't looked even the faintest bit unsure about himself. Like he knew there was no possible way that the comments about him would be negative.

"Arrogant prick" I mumbled, attempting to shove his shoulder. Which was kinda like trying to shove brick wall.

"I'm just curious is all" he grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Or dog in your case" I smiled and he chuckled, sliding his hand down to my waist.

"Oh yeah….my mom wants to meet you"

"Really? You've told her about me?" I smiled.

"Yep. The night I imprinted on you, I went home and as soon as I walked in the door, she knew. Mother's intuition she says. She's being begging me to bring you over all week. But If you don't want too, or you think it's to soon-"

"We can go tomorrow" I replied.

"Kay" he grinned. I wanted to ask about his dad, and yet I didn't want to cross a line. Oh yeah, like there was really a line me and my werewolf soul mate hadn't crossed.

"Where's your dad?" I said, biting my lip.

"He ran off with a cocktail waitress when I was fourteen," he replied "He had an affair with this other women for four years before my mom found out and kicked him out"

"I'd say I was sorry, but I know it doesn't really count for anything." Paul smiled and took my hand.

"You know what does my head in the most?" he said and I shook my head. "He was always telling me to treat women well, and to respect them. And all the time he was telling me this, he was out fucking a women behind my mom's back."

"Parents are full of double standards sometimes," I said and Paul nodded.

I fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt and looked up at him. "You know those comments on the girls bathroom wall?," he nodded and tucked my hair behind my hair. "It was all about how great sex is with you, how rough you got with them, how big your…dick is, stuff like that"

"Ah. Interesting" Paul smiled. I bit my lip and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Is it all true?" I asked. His smile widened and he ran his hand gently across my cheek.

"When the time comes for us to be together….you'll find out" he replied, and my breath hitched. Did I really have to wait? I had to stop myself from climbing on his lap and kissing him senseless. And I really wasn't a patient person. The door flew open and I gasped, moving away from Paul slightly.

"Dinner's ready," Seth said. He looked between me and Paul and grinned slyly. "And Sam and Em have something to tell everyone" Thank the gods for Seth and his timing, cause I was seriously getting ready to attack Paul.

"Right" Paul nodded, and Seth bounced back down the hall. Paul stood up and stretched his arms above his head, before offering his hand to me. He pulled me up quickly and I fell into his chest.

"You ready?" he asked, resting his hands on my waist. Ready for us to start dating or ready to have dinner? Or both?

"Yeah" I nodded.


	10. Oh, Mother!

I fiddled with the sleeve of my shirt and bit my lip. We were in Paul's truck on the way to meet his mom. My future mother in law. My future children's grandmother. And, the most important person in Paul's life. So, if she didn't like me I was royally screwed. Yeah, this was gonna be _so_ much fun.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"She'll love you. Trust me," Paul chuckled. "You've got no reason to be nervous"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" I said defensively. Didn't he get how much of a big deal this was? I'd have to spend every holiday and celebration with a women who hated me.

"You always fiddle when your nervous. And tuck your hair behind your ears." Paul shrugged and I just stared at him. Okay. He noticed too much. Way too much.

"What's she like?" I said, watching Paul closely out of the corner of my eye.

"In some ways she's kinda like me. Confident, observant, has a temper," he replied. Oh brilliant. I women who could turn out to hate me had the anger of a volatile werewolf. "When I was ten, my dad broke his leg in a car accident. So my mom had to take up three jobs just to pay the bills. She'd work constantly, only have, like, two hours sleep and still find time to cook me dinner and play with me" Paul grinned as he turned down a long line, and I smiled. "When she found out about my dad's affair, she sent me to spend the week with my grandparents. She was in a state, and she didn't want me to see her like that. But after that she seemed to….pick herself up. She sold a load of my dad's stuff and quit two of her jobs. She went back to college. Cause she was studying beauty when she met my dad. You know, she was only nineteen, fell for all his bullshit. Got pregnant with me, had to drop out."

"She sounds like a strong women." I said.

"Yeah, yeah she is. She manages this beauty salon now. It's what she's always wanted to do. I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as she is now." Paul replied.

"She sounds incredible" I said.

"She's desperate to meet you. Ever since I told her about you, she's been nagging me to bring you round," he grinned. "She say's she's really glad I'm finally settling down."

"When your mom is desperate for you to settle down at eighteen, it proves just how much of a man whore you are" I said and he chuckled. The car slowed down in front of a small, one story house. It was a bold blue colour, with white shutters and a red door. There were roses bushes under the windows and flower boxes in the window's. Defiantly don't what I was expecting. I raised my eyebrows and Paul shrugged.

"She likes to garden"

"I never would have guessed" I replied, jumping out of the truck and he rolled his eyes. I straightened my purple, long sleeved shirt and pushed my shoulders back. It's now or never I guess.

"Mom!" Paul shouted as he walked through the door, and I followed him slowly.

"I'm in the kitchen!" A female voice called and a bit my lip. Paul grinned and took my hand, leading me down the hall. A short, curvaceous women was stood at the kitchen stove stirring what appeared to be soup. She was wearing a black button up shirt and a bright floral skirt, and her jet black hair was pulled into a high bun. Oh, I see where Paul get's his hotness from. Damn. How the heck could she be the mom of an eighteen year old?

"Smell's good" Paul said, bending down to kiss his mom's cheek.

"Everything smell's good to you, Paul" She smiled, her eyes meeting mine. "Finally. I thought you'd never bring her to see me."

"Sorry, ma" Paul replied sheepishly, looking down at the floor and I grinned. "This is Erin Call. Erin, this is my mom, Miranda Walker."

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs Walker" I smiled, holding my hand out.

"Oh, none of that. Were family now," she grinned, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. "Call me Miranda."

"Kay" I panted. Jeez, did she workout or something?

"Don't hug so tightly, ma. You'll break a bone." Paul rolled his eyes, and I sighed with relief when she released me.

"Oh, sorry dear. I just feel like I already know you with the way Paul goes on about you all the time" Miranda smiled and I blushed. "And if he hadn't taken so long to bring you round here…." Miranda trailed off, giving her son a playful glare and he raised his hands up in mock surrender. I think I could defiantly grow to love this women.

"I wanted to keep her all to my self" he shrugged and I smiled, sitting down at the counter. Miranda shook her head and poured the soup into three bowls. Her eyes kept flickering over to me, and her smile slowly widened.

"What?" I asked, tipping my head to the side and she chuckled, placing one of the bowls down in front of me.

"I hope your kids have your eyes." she replied and my eyes widened, as Paul choked on his soup. Well you couldn't get more blunt than _that_. Even though it was most defiantly an awkward subject to discuss, I surprisingly didn't mind. At least she was being honest.

"Mom!" Paul said, shaking his head and looking at me worriedly out the corner of his eyes.

"It's fine," I smiled, a light blush grazing my cheeks. "I actually want them to have Paul's eyes. Well, your eyes I guess." Miranda nodded and grinned at me, whilst Paul just stared at me in surprise. Miranda asked me question after question about every aspect of life. School, family, interests, my home life. As soon as the topic of why I was staying with Sam and Emily came up, I froze and Paul gave her a warning look and she quickly changed topic. It amazed me how determined she was about finding out as much as she could about me. And she wasn't just playing the part, she genuinely seemed to care. And that fact the someone other than my brother could actually give a damn was something I was still getting accustomed too. I watched Paul and Miranda interact with each other with a smile. It was hilarious to watch a women who was no taller than five foot three, admonishing this buff, six foot five giant.

"Doesn't any of this bother you?" I asked, as Miranda placed the empty bowls into the sink, and me and Paul delved into our servings of peach crumble.

"Come again?" Miranda frowned, placing her hand on her hip and leaning against the counter.

"Paul's eighteen and I'm not even fifteen yet. Wouldn't you have wanted him to imprint on somebody else?"

"Age doesn't define love honey." Miranda smiled. "And Paul's immature and your mature so you practically equal each other out."

"Yeah, I know" I smiled, looking down at my lap.

"And watching the two of you together, you just…your perfect for each other." My eyes flickered up to Paul's and he smiled gently at me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, and his smile slowly widened.

"I don't know how you could think I wouldn't like you," Miranda sighed and I shrugged. "You need to have more faith in yourself dear. And behinds," she grinned playfully. "Your stuck with my son for the rest of your life, so I'd have to give you props for that whether I liked you or not."

"Thanks ma" Paul grumbled rolling his eyes, and I chuckled.

"Your welcome baby," Miranda grinned. "I need to plant my tulips, so you two go off and have fun. But not too much fun." She gave Paul a pointed look and I ducked my head, blushing furiously. Could she get anymore obvious? Paul quickly herded me out into the hall as Miranda cackled and walked out into the yard.

"Please ignore her" Paul pleaded and I smiled, looking closely at him. Is that what I think it is?

"Are you blushing?" I asked. A faint, almost unnoticeable flush had coloured his dark cheeks.

"No!" Paul replied quickly, turning his face away from my view and leading me down the hall.

"Sure" I chuckled. I followed him into a forest green room that I immediately realised to be his bedroom. The left wall was covered in posters of musicians and sports stars, and sporting equipment lay haphazardly around the place. The desk in the corner was covered in everything but school work. Magazines, flyers, random papers. But overall it was….surprisingly neat. I ran my finger across the CD's stood next to the stereo and smiled.

"It's cleaner than I expected," I said, sitting down on the desk chair and swivelling to face him. "I'm guessing it's usually so organized?"

"You caught me." Paul chuckled, flopping down his bed.

"But other than that, it's exactly what I expected. The only thing missing is a copy of Playboy." I replied, and his eye's flickered to his bed side table. I started laughing hysterically and threw myself on the bed next to him.

"Your so weird." Paul rolled his eyes and I grinned.

"Yep" I laid down on my back as Paul leaned on his elbow, hovering over me slightly. I'm laid on Paul Walker's bed. Oh my god. I had to ignore the urge to giggle like a five year old.

"Do you ever wish you'd imprinted on someone else?" I asked. Paul frowned and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Never," he replied, running his hand across my cheek and I bit my lip. "You're my imprint, and I'm behind grateful for that. I can't really remember being as happy as I've been since I met you. I'm a lot calmer now. I'm easier to be around. You've changed me for the better Erin. I can't even imagine not having you in my life now." I blinked back tears and rested my head in the crook of Paul's neck, wrapping my arm's around his neck. How the hell did I get so lucky? I had a gorgeous, caring guy who had such unconditional…love towards me. I looked up into his dark eyes and smiled as he continued to run his hand gently across my face. Paul brushed his thumb across my lips, and I parted them subconsciously. I ran my hand across his cheek and down his chiselled jaw. I consistent tugging in my chest, tugging towards Paul, tightened and I felt my resolve quickly slide away. I slid my hand up to run through Paul's hair, and he let out a breath and closed his eyes. I leaned closer, so we were along a few inches apart. He tensed briefly, before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close. I hesitated for a second, then pressed my lips gently again Paul's. He froze for a millisecond, before tightening his grip on my waist and pressing his full lips slightly harder against my own. I sighed and gripped his shoulder as he continued pressing gentle, feather light kisses against my lips. Paul pulled me flush against his chest and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I gasped and nervously opened my mouth to him when a deafening howl ripped through the room. I broke away from Paul, panting heavily, and my eyes flashed towards the open window.

"What was that? Was it one of the pack? Is something wrong?" I asked quickly and he chuckled.

"No. It's just Sam calling…." Paul trailed off and tipped his head to the side, as if listening in on a conversation. "…Embry."

"Why would he be calling Embry? He hasn't got patrol til tomorrow morning." I replied and he shrugged. I blushed slightly when I glanced over Paul's untamed hair and full, red tinged lips. Did I do that? Hell yeah! He's sexy as fuck! But it was just a kiss, that's all. Kiss, smiss. Look at you both, all flustered and ready for more! The two half's of my brain continued to fight and I flattened my messy hair as Paul released my waist. Another piecing howl reached my ears and Paul frowned. This howl was different than the first. It was…frustrated. And angry. No, not angry…furious.

"Is that Embry?" I asked worriedly, and he nodded. Why the hell was Embry so…pissed? He sounded so desperate. "Can we go? I wanna check on Embear."

"Sure" Paul smiled, and we both slid off the bed and headed out the door as another ear-splitting howl echoed around the room.


	11. Oh, Brother!

Paul's truck slowed to a stop in front of Sam and Emily's and I quickly jumped out. I headed towards the door with Paul on my tail when Sam came out.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Going on? What makes you think something's going on?" Sam shrugged, staring at the ground, looking intensely uncomfortable.

"I'm not stupid Sam, so don't treat me like I am" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and Paul chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam sighed. "I just phased and told Embry that my mom's here and she wants to talk to him. He's pisses."

"What? Why would that piss him off…oh," I bit my lip and pushed my hair behind my ears. Sam's mom is the ex wife of Joshua Uley. And Joshua Uley was most likely Embry's dad. I get it now. Oh, Embear.

"You have no know how much of a big deal this is Sam. This is really difficult for Embry to handle."

"I know. My mom just called this morning and said she wanted me to pick her up so she could talk to Embry," Sam replied. I watched his face intently as he turned away from me slightly. His eyes flickered to me and I raised my eyebrows at him. "And she wants to talk to you."

"Me? What did I do?" I asked worriedly, glancing towards the house.

"Nothing," Sam chuckled. "She just wants to talk to you. She's not a villain or something. She's my mom. She's forty two. The most she could do is whack you with her handbag."

"Yeah. Sorry." I smiled, my eyes trailing over the forest surrounding the house. I heard a stick break faintly and my back straightened. "He's out there isn't he?" Sam nodded and I slowly started walking towards the tree's when Paul quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You can't go out there while he's phased. He's already pissed as it is, he could loose control," he said, staring down at me intently and I sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt." I bit my lip as my eyes trailed over Paul's pained face. I couldn't exactly ignore him and run of after Embry. I low, rumbling growl echoed from the forest and I turned quickly. Embry's massive head popped out from between two tree's and I sighed. He glared at Paul then rolled his eyes exasperatedly as if to say 'I wouldn't hurt asshole, you would.' Seeing a wolf the size of a horse roll it's eyes would have had me in hysterics if I wasn't so worried.

"When are you gonna come inside, Embry?," Sam asked and Embry looked down at the ground. "I can just get Jake round here, and he can order you in the house." Embry quickly disappeared and I sighed in frustration, quickly following him into the woods, thankful no one was following me. He kept up a brisk pace and I had to jog to keep up with him. Embry wasn't scared of the truth. He was terrified. And a werewolf who frequently kills vampires, being terrified was just…unnerving.

"Embear, please!" I called, panting heavily. His shoulder's slumped before he flopped into a sitting position. I court up to him and fell down onto an over turned tree stump. "I get it, you know. I know why this is hard you to handle," I said and his dark grey fell as he stared down at his paws. "I know that it's so much easier to not know the truth. The truth's a bitch. It's easier to pretend that your dad's dead, or he doesn't know about you or whatever. It hurt's knowing that there's a man out there who knows all about you, but just doesn't give a fuck. He could have a wife and a family. Or he could have a ton of other kids he doesn't give a damn about." Embry lifted his head and gave me a desperate look. "I know how scary the truth can be. I'm terrified of knowing who my dad is. I'd rather he be dead, than be a bum who just doesn't want to know me. Because that's easier than knowing that both my parents don't give a shit about me. But do you really want to go on not knowing? You need to face the truth sometime Embear." I stared into his sad brown eyes and rested my hand on his huge, furry head. "It's up to you bro. I'm not gonna try and force you to do something your not ready for." I stood up and stared slowly walking back through the wood's, leaving Embry sat there watching me leave. I couldn't do anything else, other than attempt to drag him by his tail back to Sam and Emily's. But even though part of me wanted to try, this had to be a choice he made himself. If he goes down there he find's out his dad's a dick and he has a brother. If he doesn't go…he won't hurt as much. I stepped through the edge of the woods and Paul smiled, looking relieved.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just worried about Embry" I sighed and frowned for a second, before he smiled impishly.

"Glad you could make it" Sam nodded, looking behind me, and I quickly turned around.

"What can I say? One look at Elmo's puppy dog eyes, and I'm on the floor." Embry replied, scratching leafs out of his tangled hair. I smiled, grabbing hold of Embry's hand and leading him through the door, with Paul and Sam following closely behind. Emily was sat chatting with a middle aged women with jet black curly hair and wide, almond shaped brown eyes. I held my breath as Embry's eyes dropped to the floor. I knew her. I couldn't place where I'd seen her or how I felt like I knew her. But she felt…familiar. Everybody sat down at the table as an awkward silence settled in the room. Well isn't this fun. I clasped onto Embry's hand and he gave me an unconvincing smile.

"It's nice to see you Mrs Uley" I said.

"Please, call me Tina," she replied, giving me a once over with a bright smile. "You've both grown so much." I felt the eyes of Sam, Paul and Emily, as me and Embry exchanged glances.

"How do you know us? How do we know you?" Embry asked, leaning back in his chair and squeezing my hand. At least I wasn't the only one who felt connected to her.

"You remember me?" Tina asked, her smile widening.

"You…remind me of something. Or someone. I can't be sure," I replied, as Paul took hold of my other hand. "It's just a feeling. Memories that I'm not entirely sure are mine."

"Yeah," Embry nodded. "But I feel like I know you. You look familiar to me. Your hair. Your smile."

"Your smell," I said. "Jasmine and cookie dough." An image flashed through my head and I tensed. _A six year old Embry was on a tire swing, flying higher and higher each time. I was sat under a large pine tree, watching him with a look of yearning. _

"_I wanna go!" I pouted, standing up. _

"_Aunt Tina says your too young" Embry shrugged with a smile. I sighed and crossed my arms, watching him with a frown. _

"_Don't frown so hard Erin, you'll have wrinkles like me before your sixth birthday" Tina smiled from behind me and I turned to face her. She was stood just outside the back door, mixing a huge bowl of chocolate cake mix. _

"_Aunt Tina" I whined. She offered me her wooden spoon, and I swiped my finger across it, collecting all the chocolate goodness. "It's good" I mumbled with my mouth full and she raised a single eyebrow at me. "Sorry" _

"_Your starting to act too much like those boys Erin Alexandra." Tina said and I just smiled at her. My eyes flickered back to Embry and I sighed. _

"_Please!" I begged. _

"_You could get hurt, Erin" Tina replied. _

"_So could Embry." _

"_Mmmm. Always so stubborn" she smiled, and I bit my lip. "Your mom wouldn't be impressed if I took you home with a broken arm."_

"_The worst I could get is a bruise not a broken arm. And my mom doesn't really give a damn anyway." _

"_Erin" Tina scolded and I lowered my head. "You shouldn't use language like that at your age. Where did you hear that word?" _

"_Embry" I shrugged. _

"_Embry's only six years old. Where did he learn that word?" _

"_Sam" I shrugged, wincing slightly and she frowned. _

"_Why am I not surprised?," Tina muttered, trying and failing to hide a smile. "Go on then. But be careful. I'll be keeping an eye on you." I squealed and ran back towards Embry, who by the look on his face and been listening in on our conversation. I put my left foot on the edge of the tyre and he grabbed me and gently pulled me up. _

"_Not too fast, Embry." Tina called and Embry nodded. Embry slowly swung us back and forth and he chuckled when I started grinning manically at him. _

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." I said and Tina nodded once.

"Yes. I owe you that much," she sighed, and me and Embry exchanged confused glances. "I feel like I've let the two of you down. I could've done more. Tried harder. Fought harder."

"You probably did the best you knew how." I shrugged, feeling intensely confused as to where this was going.

"I hope you still feel that way when I've said my peace," Tina replied, taking a deep breath. "Me and your mom were really good friends when we were younger. Well, I was best friends with your aunt Dana. But when she managed to go to college and I was still saving up, your mom became like a little sister to me. We were always to together. Even when I went to college, we'd ring each other every night. When I got pregnant with Sam, she was so supportive. I came back to La Push and me and Joshua got married. Annie was always there for me. Helping with the nursery, picking out names, she was even at the birth. Looking back now, maybe she wasn't there for me after all," Tina eyes shimmered with tears and Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I knew what was coming next. looked down at my lap as I felt my anger and shame at my mom increase even more. "When Sam was seven months old, I found out Joshua had slept with a stripper. I cried on Annie's shoulder for hours. She told me Joshua wasn't worth it, and that I should move on. But I stood by him. To this day I don't really know why. Maybe because I thought Sam needed a father? Maybe because I didn't want to admit my marriage was over after only a year? I'm not sure. But throughout Joshua's cheating and drinking and gambling, the one constant thing I had was your mom. Just after our third wedding anniversary, I found out she was two months pregnant. Your mom told me everything and as far as I knew she was a virgin, so I was very shocked to say the least. She said it was a guy she'd been seeing in secret, because her parents wouldn't have approved. She came crying to me a few weeks later because the father didn't want anything to do with the baby," my eyes flickered to Embry when his grip on my hand tightened. He was staring down at the table looking void of emotion, which was never a good thing with Embry. "Her family nearly washed their hands of her when they found out. It may have been a new era, but they were still very conservative. They couldn't handle their daughter being unmarried and pregnant. I supported her as much as I could. With a three year old and Annie's baby on the way, I never noticed how withdrawn Joshua got during her pregnancy," Tina wiped a few stray tears away and I watched her intently, almost on the edge of my seat. "When little Embry arrived I didn't notice any resemblance. But you know how all babies look the same. He could have looked a bit like Bill Clinton or a bit like Michael Jackson, and I wouldn't have noticed the difference. Things between me and Joshua started to improve, but Annie started spending less and less time with me. I never understood it. I never understood any of it. I was looking after Embry when Annie was at a job interview. I needed to make Sam his lunch so I asked Joshua to hold him. And I knew. I finally realise what had been right in front of me all along. Your mom came back and saw Joshua with Embry, and boy was she pissed. It verified what I thought even more. We got into an argument, and I told them both to get out of my house." Her body sagged slightly and she leaned back in her chair, breathing deeply. "I couldn't believe what she'd done. Behind the fact that my husband had cheated on me, she was supposed to be my friend. All the times I'd babysat for her, she'd been out sleeping with my husband. But after a few weeks of moping I realised that I needed to think of Sam and Embry. I filed for divorce and told Annie that I wanted Sam to be able to spend time with his brother. Joshua ran off after he got the divorce papers, and me and Annie managed to come to an uneasy truce of sorts. I was still pissed at her for having an affair with my husband for nearly two years and she pissed because she thought I'd drove Joshua away. Sam and Embry spent every Wednesday and Saturday together, and our truce stood strong. But after five years of pent up emotions, the dam had to break. Me and your mother had a huge fight. She had me arrested for slapping her in the face. I was banned for seeing you both. I tried to argue with the police department, but it was no use. I was the one who started the fight, physically and verbally. And I wasn't I relation to either of you through marriage or blood. I tried to tell them that our children were related, but without a paternity test they wouldn't do anything. I offered to pay for one. Your mom said no. So…I gave up." Tina sighed, wiping her eyes and I looked at Embry.

"There's nothing you could have done, Tina," Embry said and Tina looked up at him. "You did everything in your power to help us, and other than breaking the law, there's nothing more that could be done."

"I just wish I'd tried harder."

"You couldn't have tried harder than you did. You did the best you possibly could. We're not angry with you Tina." Embry said and I nodded furiously.

"You've both turned into such mature young adults" Tina smiled, dapping her eyes.

"We try" I smiled. Tina chuckled quietly before quickly frowning.

"Your mother….how she is now…I didn't know. I leave up in Makah now. I swear to you…I never knew. If I knew what she'd become, I would've broke the damn law to get you away from her."

"It's fine," I nodded, as Paul squeezed my hand. "We can't change the past now. We just have to look forward."

"My, oh my," Tina smiled. "I'm not sure what I'm more impressed by. Embry's strapping structure and gentle nature, or Erin's mature confidence and beauty." I blushed and ducked my head as Tina chuckle.

"I can't believe I have a brother" Sam smiled, looking over at Embry. Embry stared down at the table for a moment before smiling back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied. "Just remember that I want better Christmas presents now."

"Don't be sexist Sam," Tina said. "You have a sister too." Sam and Embry choked on the beers they were drinking, Emily dropped the knife she was using to chop onions and Paul's eyes flashed from Sam to me. And me, well I just blinked.

"Say what?" I said.

"Mom always said Erin had another dad" Embry said.

"I thought Joshua ran off after you filed for divorce" Paul said. I nodded and pointed and Paul, totally unable to speak. Yay to Paul for paying attention.

"Oh," Tina frowned. "Joshua came back when Embry was six months old, begging me to take him back. I told him to fuck himself. I finally had the courage to stand on my own two feet without that lying son of a bitch," I pushed down a smile and leaned into Embry's side. It seemed this was the first time Tina was getting to chance to….vent. "Before he left went to Annie….and she wasn't so strong. She was dropping Embry off a few months later when I noticed she had quite a large bump. She told me that she slept with Joshua that night, and there was no one else it could be. Your mom was a lot of things, but back then she defiantly didn't sleep around."

"Right" I sighed, biting my lip and looking at Sam.

"And if I didn't believe her then, I defiantly believed her when you were born. It was obvious by your ears." I frowned and tucked my hair behind my ears, looking over at Sam. I gasped and pressed my hands against my ears. Let's just say…my ears were a _unique _shape. Thankfully they were small, but they had a strong curved tip. I didn't look like a elf or anything, but it was defiantly noticeable. Which left me wondering how I never noticed that Sam's ear's were _exactly_ the same.

"Jesus." Sam muttered, running his fingers across his own ears.

"Those are Joshua's ears." Tina shrugged when I looked at her. Okay Erin, deep breaths. Deep breaths. Count to ten.

"It's okay," Paul whispered, even though the other wolfs in the room would hear him anyway. "Breath Erin. It's okay. I know it's a lot to take in, but try and stay calm."

"Calm?," I asked, sounding like the biggest retard in America. "Right, yeah. I'm good. Kinda." Well, that sounded reassuring. Well, what can I say? I just found out that Embry was actually my full brother, I had _another_ brother and I now knew who my dad was. Saying that I was overwhelmed was an understatement. I sank into Embry' side and he wrapped his arm around me. I heard Sam muttering quietly and Emily tinkering around at the stove.

"I wish I'd you all the truth along time ago. You deserved the truth." Tina said and I looked up at her.

"Maybe. You probably should have told Sam, but you had no responsibility to tell me and Erin the truth. Our mom should have had the guts to do that herself." Embry replied looking down at me and I nodded. How could I be so selfish? Me and Embry were in the situation. We'd both found out we were full siblings, we both found out we had Sam as a brother and we both found out who our dad was. I leaned up and kisses his chin and he smiled. I tried to convey everything I was feeling to him through my eyes and his smile widened.

"Yeah Elmo. I'm good." Embry nodded and I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. I squeezed Paul's hand and gave him a smile, and his face filled with relief. I felt Sam's eyes on me and I looked at him with a smile.

"I always wanted a sister." he shrugged.

"Good. Cause your stuck with me now." I replied and he chuckled. Maybe I exact things too easily. I mean come on! My brothers a werewolf. Cool, I hope your don't have flees. My brother kills vampires for a living. You go do your thing Embear, I got your back! I now live with people I'm still get to know. Who cares? I've got a bed and spend my day with nice people, why should I complain? A six and a half foot dude, who slept with Natalie Gilbert on a regular basis, imprinted on me? He cute, we'll see what happens. I have another brother. Why have one brother, when you can have two? My dad's an asshole. Why have one shitty parent, when you can have two? I bit my lip and looked down at my lap. Maybe everything wasn't easy to exact after all.

"You okay?" Sam asked with a frown and I looked up at him.

"You have a parent that loves you. I've just realised I don't even have that." I replied.

"Hey," Paul said squeezing my hand and pulling my chair to faced him. "You may have shit parents, but your have people who love you. People who want you to be happy. It's your parent loss that they've lost out on you. And Embry" I chuckled and shook my head at him. How was it possible that he knew exactly what I needed to hear? Tina's eyes flashed from Paul to me and she raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't tell me Paul imprinted on her" she said looking at Sam. Were we that obvious?

"It never came up." Sam shrugged. Tina rolled her eyes and I smiled, looking down at where Paul's hand met my own. The conversation flew by as Emily dished out huge servings of beef and mash potatoes. I listened with one ear, hooked my arm around Paul's and leaned into Embry's side. Embry smiled down at me and kisses the top of my head. Life was just plain old weird around here.


	12. Complications

I sighed and uncurled myself as I watched the pack approach through the window.

"I'm going to my room" i muttered to Emily and she nodded sympathetically before continuing

to stir serve at the stove. I rushed to my room as the guys burst through the door, quickly closing

my door with a loud snap. How long could Paul keep this up? He'd been giving me the cold shoulder

since the day I'd found out Sam was my brother. Every time I tried to talk to him, he'd just blank me,

and the rest of the pack were acting like it was normal. Even my own brothers were acting like it was okay.

And damn it, it wasn't okay. How could he go from being my best friend to ignoring me? How could he be

my first real kiss and then act like it was nothing? Well it may mean nothing to him, but it meant

something to me. I heard chatting and laughter from the kitchen and bit my lip. I could act like a pussy

and hide out in my room, or I could go out there and demand answers. Well, I guess I onlt had one option.

I quickly stood and walked out of my room before I could change my mind. The whole pack was squished

around the small kitchen table, gorging their faces and I had to bite back a smile.

"Paul?," I asked and everyone glanced between me andPaul, watching our exchange. "We need to talk."

His dark brown eyes watched me closely as he sighed and stood up.

"I've got patrol" he replied.

"No, you haven't. It's Seth and Sam on patrol next" I said and he sighed, staring intently at the floor.

"Fine." He strode out of the back door and I quickly rushed after him.

"I thought wolf's were supposed to care about their imprints" I said walking into the forest.

"They do. A wolf's imprint is everything to them" Paul sighed sitting down on a huge log.

"Well if I'm everything to you, why have you been ignoring me?" i asked sitting down next to him.

"Erin, please. It's complicated" Paul sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Well then uncomplicated it. Because you can't claim to care about me, and then treat me like this." i replied angrily.

"I shouldn't have kissed you" he replied, staring me straight in the eye.

"Don't say that" i whispered. Dark clouds hovered over us as rain started pouring from the sky.

"It's true."

" Say's who?" i said angrily, standing up infront of him. "Sam? Embry?"

"I say" Paul said and bit my lip. Rain rushed out of the sky and i brushed my soaking wet hair out of my face.

"I know there's an age difference between us. But it's not that big of a deal. In ten years I'll be twenty four and

you'll be twenty eight, and no one will bat an eyelid. And Embry and Sam will get used to it if that's what your

worried about"

"Why are you making this so fucking hard?" Paul growled and i flinched slightly. His face softened as he

stood up, towering

over me.

"I just want you to be honest with me Paul. That's all i'll ever ask of you"

"I do have feelings for you Erin" he sighed, running his hand across my cheek and i felt my stomach dip.

`"And if i'm honest

kissing you was the best decision i've ever made"

i have feelings for you too." i replied shyly and he smiled. "See? This can be simple. You have feelings

for me and i have feelings

you. What's the problem?" i grinned and he chuckled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I just ...i'm just not good enough for you Erin. Your so pure and good. And i'm...well i've done too much

drink, drugs and sex for any person my age. I just-"

"Paul seriously. You need to cut yourself some slack. Your basically the same as any teenage aguy, and

i'm not that pure."

"Really?" he smirked and i rolled my eyes. "Now i'm shocked. Wasn't i your first kiss?"

"No." i grinned and his smirk faded.

"Oh"

"Hey! What so you can sleep with nineteen girls but i can't kiss a guy? Double

standards or what?"

"Sorry" Paul replied sheepishly. His smile quickly faded again and his eyes gazed over as he looked at me.

I looked down and realized the rain had soaked my white t shirt through, and he could clearly see my bra.

Cue me blushing like an idiot.

"You really don't look fourteen, you know?" he sighed dropping his hand to my waist.

"Really? I must look like a little girl compared to the women your used too?" i replied.

"Please. Your alot more developed then you seem to think you are." Paul grinned and i blushed again.

"Kiss me?" He smiled and gently brushed his lips against mine, and i quickly pulled back. "No. Kiss me like

you kiss all those other girls, I'm not gonna break." He smirked slightly before guiding my body towards

a tree and pressing me firmly against it. He pushed his lips againest mine and i whimpered as he dragged

his hands through my hair.

"Paul" i sighed as he trailed hot kisses down my neck.

"This better?" he grinned.

"Oh hell yeah" i panted, gripping his shirt. He pulled away much to soon for my liking and I sighed.

"Well now we just have to tell Embry and Sam" I said, chuckling as Paul frowned.


	13. Girlfriend

"No fucking way" Sam said angrily and I sighed watching Paul's calm face intently. Me, Paul, Sam and Embry were sat around the kitchen table discussing/arguing about the prospect of me and Paul dating.

"It's not that big of a deal" I sighed.

"Not that big of a deal? Your fourteen and he's eighteen" Embry replied.

"I'll be fifteen in four days and you know the imprint complicates things."

"Whatever." Embry sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sam" Paul said and Sam sighed, focusing on Paul intently. "I know you hate the idea. But surely you of all people understand how complicated imprinting can be. But I love Erin, and I want to be with her. And you have to believe me when I say that I'd never hurt her."

"Paul…I know that. But this puts me in a really difficult place. I'm not just your Beta, but I'm Erin brother."

"And you have a reputation for treating girls like shit." Embry said.

"You can't honestly think I'd treat Erin like those other girls. She's my life. I'd never hurt her." Paul replied angrily.

"You've been hurting her these past two weeks." Embry said angrily, his arm shaking slightly.

"I only did that because I was trying to deny my feelings for her."

"Well you didn't try hard enough!"

"Okay!" I shouted, standing up and raising my hands. "We all need to chill. Sam. Embry. I know you're worried about me, but you can't honestly think that Paul would ever purposefully hurt me. Am I right?"

"Yes" Sam sighed.

"Mmmmm" Embry mumbled.

"Okay. Good. What is it your worried about then?"

"He's a man whore. And you're my baby sister." Embry said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Paul went to open his mouth.

"Paul would never, ever pressure me into anything" I replied and Paul nodded, taking my hand.

"I'm guessing you've already done something?" Sam said, cringing slightly.

"We've kissed" Paul replied.

"Twice." I said, remembering Paul pinning me to a tree in the forest not an hour previous.

"Right" Embry sighed.

"Come on, at least we're being honest with you. I'm good at hiding my thoughts, so we could've just dated behind your back" Paul said and Sam growled quietly. Embry tapped Sam on the shoulder, and whispered quietly in his ear. I looked at Paul, trying to understand what was being said, but he just stared at Sam and Embry.

"Fine" Embry said. "You and Paul can….date."

"Really?" I grinned, sitting back down and squeezing Paul's hand. I expected hours of arguing before they relented, and to be honest I half expected Paul to end with a split lip or broken nose.

"But there's got to be rules," Sam replied and Paul quickly nodded. "Nothing's gonna happen below the chin."

"Sure." Paul nodded and I kicked his shin under the table.

"No. How about nothing below the neck?"

"Erin, let's not push it-"Paul started and Embry sighed.

"Fine. Nothing below the neck."

"I can handle that." I smiled.

"Your gonna be the death of me" Paul said, shaking his head and I chuckled dryly.

"Yep"

"Erin-"

"Embear, calm down. Me and Paul are gonna take things slow. Don't panic. I'm not ready to be a teen mom just yet." I smiled and Embry rolled his eyes. "So…can me and Paul go?"

"Sure" Sam sighed, scratching the back of his head as Emily walked in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just gonna grab my sketch book" I said to Paul, and he nodded before walking outside with Embry quickly following him. I went to my room and quickly changed into some dry clothes, pulled my long hair into a pony tail and grabbed my sketch book before heading back into the kitchen.

"See you later Em. Sam" I grinned, skipping out into the yard. Embry quickly moved away from Paul and smiled at me.

"See you later Elmo. I'm going for patrol."

"Kay" I replied as Embry ran into the forest.

Paul's POV Paul's POV Paul's POV

"What did he say to you?" Erin asked quickly and I chuckled.

"He threatened to chop my balls of in my sleep if I ever hurt you."

"Jeez. Let me go have a word with him" she sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear and walking towards the forest.

"No, it's cool. He's just looking out for yo. I'd say the same if I was in his position." I replied, leading her through the forest into a small clearing of trees.

"Since when have you and Embry been on the same side?"

"Since he just defended our relationship to Sam" I said and Erin smiled.

"He did?"

"Yeah" I watched as she grinned and sat Indian style on the damp earth. God, she's beautiful. She pulled her hair loose from his confines and I couldn't help but smile as her hair blew in the soft breeze. "So…does this make you my girlfriend?"

"Yep" she grinned as I sat down next to her.

"Good" I replied, kissing her softly. We sat curled up against the bottom of a tree in peace until she turned to face me with a shy look on her face.

"Can I draw you as a wolf?"

"Sure" I smiled. I stood up and went to walk behind a tree when she grabbed my ankle.

"Where're you going?"

"Er…when we phase we shred our clothes…so it's best to be naked"

"Oh" Erin blushed staring at the floor.

"What?"

"I kinda… wanted to watch you phase." She replied.

"Okay" I nodded. "Well….i could turn my back to you?"

"Okay" Erin nodded and I smirked as she blushed again. I walked a few feet away from her and turned away, before slowly unzipping my shorts and letting them fall to the floor. I couldn't help but grin when I heard her gasp. Well, as a wolf there was really no point in wearing underwear. I slowly let the heat travel across my body, and phased with ease. I turned back around and met Erin awed expression.

"Your gorgeous" she smiled and I let my tongue roll out in a wolfy grin. I felt Embry, Seth and Jacob's presence in my head as I laid down and inwardly sighed.

"_Oh come on Paul! We're not that bad are we?" Seth asked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _

"_Shut up Seth"_

"_Leave him alone Paul" Jacob sighed as he ran the east perimeter. A 'private' moment between Lolita and Jake flashed in his head._

"_Jesus Christ Jake! I love that girl like a sister!" I cringed._

"_Sorry," Jake sighed. "I'm having trouble concentrating today. And besides you're just pissy because you're not getting any now you've imprinted on a fourteen year old." _

"_Hey! That fourteen year old happens to be my sister!" _

"_Sorry Em" Silence filled my head for a while as the others ran laps and Erin continued to draw me. But as I watched her I couldn't help but think about what she's told me earlier. _

"_So? She's kissed a dude, what's the big deal?" Jacob asked. _

"_I don't know. It just pisses me off. I know I have no right to complain but it pisses me off." I sighed. "Do you have any idea who it was Embry?" _

"_No. But I know she's never had a boyfriend before." He replied and i watched Erin as her eyes flashed from me to her sketch pad. _

"_Seth? You've gone quiet all of sudden. What's wrong?" I asked, feeling my suspicions rise. As Erin looked up at me again Seth's head filled with thoughts and I growled ravenously. _

_**Erin was laid on the floor of Seth's bedroom with homework sprawled around her. Her and Seth laughing. Erin and Seth kissing passionately, with Seth on top of her with his hands on her waist-**_

"_You son of bitch!" I growled and Erin looked up at me in alarm. I took a deep breath and laid back down, Seth's thoughts replaying in my head. _

"_Oh, cut him some slack Paul! Their just kids" Jake said and I rolled my eyes. _

"_Yeah, they were only kissing" Embry replied and my mouth fell open slightly. _

"_I kiss you r sister and you threaten to chop my balls off, Seth makes out with your sister, and you say it's no big deal? What the fuck?" _

"_Your Paul. He's Seth. There's a big difference." _

"_Cheers" I replied sarcastically. _

"Done" Erin smiled. I quickly grabbed my shorts in my mouth and ran of into the forest and phased back quickly.

"Let's see" I grinned, zipping my shorts up. She turned the paper towards me and I looked in awe at her creation. "It's amazing"

"Thanks" she blushed. I let my lips slowly fall to neck and sucked gently as she gasped.

"Come on" I smirked, taking her hand and pulling her towards the house. 


End file.
